This is Pretend Right?
by pyroleigh
Summary: Zelda, a self conscious young woman in a successful family is tired of being set up on ridiculous dates with "successful" men. In a fit to stop her family's well-intended meddling, she enlists the help of a friend to pose as a fake boyfriend. The charade backfires and what starts as a one time gag becomes a tangled mess that neither one wants to get out of.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Link please?" Zelda knew she was begging and she knew that his answer wasn't going to change, but she was getting desperate.

"Zel as much as I love you and all, I can't go to a dinner with your family and pose as your boyfriend."

"Why not?" She knew why not.

"One? I have a girlfriend remember? Two? Hmm oh yeah we've been friends forever and they'd see right through that... And let's not forget that your precious sister is the only reason my beautiful Ilia has a job."

"I need to do something Link! They keep trying to set me up with doctors and lawyers and you know how obnoxious they are," Zelda groaned as she collapsed on the couch next to her lifelong best friend.

"Why don't you ask Ike?" Link suggested and Zelda almost laughed at the suggestion. It must've shown on her face because he gave her a look. "Ike's successful, he's attractive, and Ike's-"

"What about me?" Ike asked as he walked into his living room and leaned against the doorframe. Zelda blushed self consciously as he stood there, almost missing Link's joke about the blue-haired man being like Beetlejuice. "Did you really say my name three times?" Ike chuckled, the sound forcing Zelda to recall the first time they met.

"Yeah and poof here you are. Ask him Zel."

"Ask me what?" Ike turned his eyes to her and she just shook her head.

"Don't worry about it-"

"C'mon Zel," Link rolled his eyes and turned to Ike. "She needs someone to go to dinner with her so her family will stop trying to set her up with successful losers she can't stand."

"You need a fake boyfriend for a night?" He asked her, mischief in his eyes.

"Just one dinner so they lay off for awhile," Zelda admitted, already prepping herself for the dismissal. Because why would Ike say yes to something so ridiculous?

"And why not ask me?" Ike asked as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, something Zelda found achingly sexy.

"Would you want to?" she barely managed to ask and he shrugged.

"Could be fun," he said with a little smirk. "When and where?"

"Tonight at my sister Peach's house. Her and her husband just got back from their vacation and she wants to show off so she offered to have the biweekly family meal." A tune sounded from Ike's pocket and he pulled out his phone.

"Call your sister and ask if you can bring your boyfriend," he said with a wink as he answered the call. "This is Ike," he said into the phone as he went back down the hallway to his room.

"Call Peach," Link reminded her as she stared at the spot Ike had been standing, still in shock from him agreeing to do this. Zelda pulled her phone from her purse, almost hoping her overwhelmingly exuberant sister wouldn't answer.

"Zelda!" Naturally, the psycho answered on the first ring.

"Hey Peach, about tonight's dinner-"

"No way, you are so not canceling on me! I have been planning it out perfectly all day and-"

"I was hoping," Zelda spoke over her, "that it would be okay for me to bring along my boyfriend."

"Since when do you have a boyfriend and why the hell is this the first time I've heard of him?! Details. Now."

"Well," Zelda took a deep breath, completely unsure what to say to her, "we've only officially been together for a week and it happened while you and Mario were on vacation-"

"Who is he? What does he look like?"

"He's uh, he's a friend of Link's-"

"Send me a picture of him now!" With that, Peach hung up, leaving Zelda to stare at her phone.

"What's up?" Link's query pulled Zelda from wishing the couple that adopted her hadn't also adopted two blonde bimbos.

"She wants a picture of Ike."

"So? Go get one," Link shrugged like it was nothing and Zelda blushed violently as she moved off the couch and down the hall. This time, she made sure she knocked on the door on the left side of the hall. When she barged in...

"What's up?" Ike asked as he opened the door.

"My sister wants a picture of you to prove you exist," she said and Ike chuckled as he stepped back to let her in. She tried to fight off her mind recalling exactly where Ike had been when she waltzed in on him, but her brain made her look to the spot eagerly, which she hoped he didn't notice.

"Here," Ike took her phone from her hands and turned on the inner camera. He moved close to Zelda and put an arm around her as the other held the phone. "One together will send a better 'together' vibe. So smile." Zelda tried to do what she was told, but it looked so fake. "You're smiling like you're proud of your fucking toothpaste c'mon gimme a beautiful smile." Zelda turned her head slightly, about to tell him that her smile wasn't in fact beautiful when he leaned his lips to her cheek. It was a soft sweet kiss, one that made Zelda squeak and leap away from him like the contact burned. He looked at the phone and grinned as he held it out for her to see. "See? Send that, she'll think we're together when we show up tonight." Zelda took her phone back, a self-conscious smile coming to her lips at the moment he captured. It was the perfect split second before she panicked, a smile on her lips, his eyes half-lidded as he leaned in to her... They looked like a couple. A happy couple that not even Peach could argue with. She sent the picture, not risking looking up at Ike. A message dinged and she smiled at it.

'Wow he's hot'. Zelda looked up at Ike who raised an eyebrow and she bit her lip lightly. Peach had no idea.

 **XXX**

 **And... Here is proof positive I have no self control. This idea has been buzzing in my brain for a while now and I said "Leigh you won't post a new story until you finish one." And then apparently I must've had a conversation I missed with myself where I told myself to go fuck myself because here's another story start. Let me know what you think so far, much love to my awesome peeps, Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda smoothed her form fitting dark blue dress self-consciously as she knocked on the front door of Ike's house. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Scratch that. She couldn't believe Ike had agreed to do this. And here she was, brown hair brushed and done up in a casual up-do, strappy black heels, knocking on her "boyfriend's" front door. Ike opened the door and Zelda felt her breath hitch at the sight before her. Ike worked at and owned an auto repair shop. He was always wearing something with oil stains. Even his socks had stains. But this... Zelda ran her eyes greedily over the deep red button up shirt and black slacks... this was nice. "Hi," he said with a grin and Zelda mentally slapped herself for gawking.

"Hi," she managed to breathe and he stepped out onto the front step with her.

"Let's get this show on the road girlfriend."

XxX

At first the drive was silent. Awkwardly so. The kind where someone shifts uncomfortably and the other pretends that they thought the other said something and it leads to more awkwardness. Zelda wracked her brain for something to say, anything to break the silence, but other than 'you look hot'... she couldn't think of anything. Finally Ike sighed in the passenger seat.

"We need to work out details before we get there." Zelda spared him a curiously glance. "How long have we been dating? When'd we first go out? What'd we do?"

"Oh," Zelda kicked herself. Of course they needed to have all this worked out. "Well I told Peach we've been dating for a week to explain why I haven't told her, because she has to know everything the second it happens."

"One week and I'm meeting your family? Damn that's quick," he shook his head. "Okay, time to work out the first date details. I'm thinking I finally, emphasizing the 'finally' got the courage to ask you out because I got tired of seeing you get set up with idiots. First date was a typical dinner movie scenario. Work out for you?"

"What'd we see?" Zelda asked and Ike chuckled.

"I don't remember, I was too nervous about being alone on an official date with you." She blushed despite the fact that they were setting up lies. "Should we tell them how we first met?" he asked and Zelda's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"No. Goddesses no," she breathed and he laughed.

"It a great story, total ice breaker sweetheart."

"Yeah me walking into your room and seeing your-you," Zelda tried to correct herself but the damage was done, she could see his mischievous grin out of the corner of her eye. "Din's sake," she sighed and almost jumped out of her skin as Ike's warm hand found it's way to her knee. She cast him a look and he winked.

"It was love at first sight, surely they'd appreciate that?" he asked innocently. He turned his palm up and tapped her leg with the back of his hand. "Hold my hand."

"Wha-why?"

"Because that's something couples do and if we don't figure it out now we'll look absolutely ridiculous walking up to the front door fixing our fingers. So hold my hand." Zelda couldn't argue with that logic, and carefully laid her hand on top of his. If Zelda were being honest, she was excited for this simple contact. She was holding his hand. The honest truth was the man sitting in her passenger seat, who was currently weaving his fingers with hers, was her crush. It was more than just a goofy crush though, it was something more akin to 'I want you' mixed with 'I really think there's potential here'. It was paradise, and she was soaking up the comfort of his touch, amazed that she felt so nervous and yet somehow so calm. "Perfect," Ike mumbled and Zelda couldn't help her proud little smile. He kept his hand under hers, a fact that set off little fireworks for Zelda the rest of the way.

XxX

They pulled up in front of the mansion, Ike letting out a low whistle. "Yeah," Zelda grumbled as she parked, "my family likes to show off." She felt Ike's hand squeeze hers before he let go and climbed out of the car. Before Zelda could completely draw in her steeling breath Ike was opening her door. "Such a gentleman," Zelda remarked and he bowed his head.

"Gotta impress my lady somehow," he shut the door and took her hand again. They began moving to the front door and Zelda felt her panic rising.

"Ike let's just go back... somewhere I can't do this I-"

"Zelda," Ike stopped them and took her other hand, making her face him, "you can do this. I'm right here and I'll be by your side the whole time. We," he squeezed her hands gently, "are going to do this together."

"Zelda!" Peach flung open her front door, standing there in a bright pink dress, a smile as big as the sky on her face. "Come on in you two! You must be my sister's new boyfriend!" Ike dropped one of Zelda's hands and together they moved to the excited blonde.

"It's very nice to meet you Peach," he said with a charming smile that made Zelda feel a twinge of jealousy. "Thank you for letting me tag along with Zelda tonight."

"Oh well," she said, Zelda watching her eyes roam over Ike as she let them in, "when my sister gets a boyfriend it's a bit of a big deal."

"Zelda!" She turned to see Mario, her brother in law smiling at her from the doors of the dining room. "How's my favorite sister in law?"

"Gee thanks," Rosalina appeared at his shoulder and Zelda smiled at her other sister.

"Who's this handsome stranger?" Palutena, Zelda's adoptive mother, came in from the den area, Zelda's adoptive father on her heels.

"Mom, Dad, Rosalina, Mario," Zelda said carefully, unable to control her hand squeezing the life out of Ike's, "this is Ike, my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Zelda nodded at her mother, nervous as Ike moved forward to shake her father's hand. "Why is this the first time he's been mentioned to me?"

"Well," Ike said quickly, "I didn't realize that I was a secret until this morning, and I had to remind Zelda that she can't keep me all to herself."

"Bet you weren't expecting to meet all of us," Ganondorf spoke up, the absolute perfect picture of a man with too much power and money.

"I don't mind sir," Ike said as he shook his hand, Zelda admiring the way Ike could stand toe to toe with her overbearing father. The handshake was finished, a decent length one, and Zelda moved to take Ike's hand again. For appearances of course. Not because the sensation of holding his hand was as calming as a drug, or because she didn't like the scoping out both her sisters were doing. No it was to keep up appearances.

"Alright everyone!" Peach clapped her hands excitedly. "To the dining room! We can interrogate him better over the divine meal Toad has prepared for us." Ike put a warm hand to the small of Zelda's back, a signal she took to lead the way.

"Am I doing alright?" Ike asked in a soft whisper.

"You're amazing," Zelda whispered back, "but Peach is suspicious."

"We'll fix that," Ike said mysteriously and Zelda felt her cheeks flush with color once again. How could Ike 'fix it'?

XxX

They all sat at their place-card indicated spots, Ike pulling out the chair for Zelda. "Ah," Palutena sighed, "it seems chivalry isn't dead after all."

"Not the way I was raised," Ike said with a smile as he took his own seat, Zelda immediately grabbing his hand under the table. For whatever reason the simple gesture had become her lifeline to sanity in the nightmare she had created. And the fun had yet to begin. Her family was crazy, they'd pick this fake relationship apart! What was she thinking?

"Zelda," Rosalina spoke up with a smile, "how're classes going hon?" Zelda sent a relieved smile to her subdued sibling.

"Great, I will be officially holding a degree in business by the end of this semester."

"And you Ike," Ganondorf spoke up, "are you in school?" Zelda felt Ike's fingers twitch in her own.

"No sir, right after high school I did four years in the army. I got out and came back home to work with my father in his shop."

"What kind of shop?"

"Auto repair."

"So you're a mechanic?" Zelda cringed at the unimpressed tone.

"And owner. My father left me the business in his will."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about your father," Palutena cut in.

"How'd he die?" Zelda shot a glare to her obnoxiously nosy sister.

"My father was in the middle of a midlife crisis and decided to try his hand at illegal street racing actually."

"Your dad was street racing?!" Mario let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh yeah," Zelda couldn't help a small smile at Ike's wistful one, "he apparently won a few so to honor his memory I rebuilt the car from the frame up."

"What kind of car?" Mario, Zelda had to admit he was a good guy under the massive mustache.

"Sixty-nine Chevy Camaro Super Sport. Even redid the original racing stripes on the dark blue body. Tracked down the original paint for it."

"Damn," Mario smiled. "That sounds like a well-loved car."

"I treat all the beauties in my life with the amount of respect they deserve," he said and Zelda blushed, unsure if it was a compliment to her or not.

"Is my daughter one of those 'beauties'?"

"Yes sir," Ike said.

"And how many 'beauties' have there been before her?"

"Father!" Zelda whirled to him, horrified that he'd ask such a personal question. Ike's hand moved from hers, resting on her thigh.

"It's a father's place to question what his daughter drags in."

"Drags in sir?" Ike smiled, the gesture not making it to his eyes. "I can guarantee you that I was not dragged in by your beautiful daughter. I consider every second with her to be a gift I try not to waste. As for my past, I've had a few, none of which are your concern." Zelda looked to her father, no one ever spoke back to him. He was used to people tiptoeing and doing whatever he wanted. She looked for rage and anger, but found his face awkwardly neutral. To Zelda's relief, Toad and his associates that served all of Peach's meals appeared with fancy plates littered with fancy food. They started eating, the meal tense and silent.

"How was your vacation Peach?" Rosalina asked after a moment of Ganondorf glaring over at Ike, who just met the look with a bored blink. Zelda groaned internally, this couldn't be going any worse. Ike was too... something. He turned his eyes to her, leaning over and placing a delicate kiss to her her earlobe.

"Right after dinner we're leaving," he whispered furiously as he pressed another to her beet red earlobe. Zelda nodded once, unable to do anything else.

 **XXX**

 **And that's the chapter. Why? Because I have oh so much more to post. Thank you to Flame Falcon who not only followed but reviewed! And as always a big shout out to concisponci for being amazing and reviewing everything I post (you're the best) and to my guest who goes by "E", I don't understand what you meant. At all. I've been trying to figure it out all morning. Anyway, let me know what you think and much love, Leigh**


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda absentmindedly picked at her food, not really paying attention to anything going on except Ike's thumb stroking the most amazingly soothing back and forth motion on her upper thigh. She didn't even try to stop him, it felt good and she wasn't sure if he even realized he was doing it. "So Ike," Mario smiled over at him, "you play golf?"

"No, not my thing," Ike said as he squeezed Zelda's knee and she immediately took his hand again, "but I can play one helluva poker game."

"Really now?" Mario crossed his arms. "We'll have to see about that, I have friends that I just cannot best."

"Ah it's all in the face," Ike waved at his own.

"You're so well versed in lies?" Zelda felt Ike's thumb twitch against hers at her father's question.

"Only when it comes to games sir," he said without missing a beat.

"And is that what my daughter is?"

"Ganondorf Dragmire," Palutena said in a low warning voice.

"It's a legitimate question," he fired back as he locked eyes with Ike.

"Your daughter is the best thing that's happened to me in a long time," Ike said firmly, his face devoid of emotion. "She is kind, sweet, amazing, beautiful, and she's also smart. If someone were playing a game with her Mister Dragmire, she'd know. She's a strong woman, and I'm just grateful I'm apparently worthy in her eyes to be her boyfriend. Now I've about had enough of being insulted by you. I come from a family that raised me right, I don't have all the money in the world but what I lack in funds I make up for in other ways."

"I want my daughter well taken care of," Zelda wanted to yell at her father, tell him to stop insulting the amazing man she wasn't sure would ever talk to her after this, but Ike just shook his head almost imperceptibly.

"I don't give a damn about any money your daughter has or will have," Ike said as he turned his attention back to the others seated at the table. "Thank you all for having me over, but I'm afraid that the conversation has made me lose my appetite. Zelda can you please drive me home?"

"Of course," Zelda got up with a pointed look at her father. Ike put a hand to the small of her back again, leading her to the front door. He opened it and closed it silently behind them, Zelda unsure what to say.

"Fucking hell your family sucks," he breathed the words as they moved to her car. "Zelda," he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, making her look up into his eyes. Zelda's heart fluttered as he leaned towards her, eyes intense.

"I'm so sorry about my father he-" Ike cut her off in the best way possible. He pressed his lips to hers, the first kiss Zelda had in a long long time. He pulled her close, hands on her hips, mouth locked with hers, and all Zelda could do was stand there in absolute shock. Ike. Was. Kissing. Her. Holy shit.

"Zelda you forgot your-" Ike pulled his head back quickly, cheeks flushed as Peach came into view with Zelda's small purse in hand. "Wow, didn't mean to interrupt the make out session on my driveway. Why don't you wait to mouth rape my sister until you get back home? If Daddy sees you two-"

"He can go fuck himself," Ike grabbed Zelda's purse and handed it to her, moving to get into the car. "Thanks for the lovely evening Peach, I'll be sure to call Mario sometime about that poker game." He got in the car and Zelda moved around to the driver door.

"Zelda," Peach called out and Zelda turned to her, "maybe we can do a double date sometime? Leave Daddy out of it?"

"Maybe," Zelda said noncommittally, knowing full well that that wasn't ever going to happen. Goddesses she'd be lucky if Ike ever spoke to her again. She sighed as she sat down in the car, unsure what to say or what to think. As bad as the night had gone, he kissed her. Ike Greil, the embodiment of everything she found attractive in a man, had kissed her.

"And that's the evening," Ike sighed as he turned to Zelda. "I'm sorry I just had to get away from your dad before I punched him."

"I-I don't blame you," Zelda said softly. She wanted to ask him about the kiss, ask if that was acting or real, but all she could manage was focusing on the road as she drove back to his house. "My father is a bit overbearing and he's very... let's call it protective."

"It comes down to I'm not the one of the rich assholes that he wants you to end up with," Ike growled and Zelda looked at him for a moment.

"My life isn't up to my father," she said and he looked over at her, a grin coming to his lips. "Thank you for agreeing to go."

"I wasn't expecting them to be like that, not at all," Ike sighed and Zelda shrugged.

"That's them... Ike? When you kissed me I mean that... that was part of the act right? You knew Peach was coming out to give me my purse?" She tried to ask casually, as if she didn't care.

"Yeah," Ike said with a shrug and Zelda felt her hopes shatter, "just... being the perfect fake boyfriend, y'know 'mouth raping' you and whatnot." They pulled up in front of his humble home, a drastic contrast to the mansion they were just at. "Thanks for a lovely evening Zelda," he said as he turned to her, hand somehow finding it's way to hers, "but let's not do that again yeah?"

"Yeah," Zelda nodded and he squeezed her hand before letting go and climbing out of her car. Zelda watched him walk to his front door, mind a disappointed blurry fog. He vanished inside and she drove home, somehow making it all the way to her apartment and to her bathroom before letting out the girly shriek she had building up inside her the whole evening.

"Ike kissed me!" she told her reflection excitedly as she went into the bathroom to start a shower. "Yeah the rest of the evening was shit but my Nayru..." Zelda laughed, relishing in the memory of his lips on hers. Even if it was all a lie, even if it was nothing but for the sake of the image they were projecting... He had kissed her. And why... why did he seemed so bummed about her father not liking him? She heard her phone ding from her purse in the living room, and curiously she went back to it.

A message from an unknown number made her heart speed up. She checked it, curious. 'It's Ike, I got your number from Link. I'm sorry if I ruined the night Zelda really I am. He wasn't just insulting me, he was kinda insulting you as well and that just wasn't gonna fly, not for me. So I'm sorry that I flew off the handle. I just... I take care of my own y'know? And I assumed when we stormed out that you'd forget your purse and someone would bring it out so I just... I didn't hear Peach or anything I just... It sounds creepy but I just went with it. So sorry there too.' She smiled at the text, biting her lip as she tried to think what to say.

'My family is a group of crazy weirdos, honestly I'm surprised that you wanted to even send me a message after meeting them. You caught me off guard with the kiss, but I do appreciate you trying to sell the story. And thank you for the whole thing. I'm sorry.'

'It's no problem... Good night Zelda.' The text was simple but it made her smile. Maybe he didn't hate her after meeting her family.

'Good night Ike.' Zelda showered and laid down in her bed, mind roaming over the day she met Ike.

XxX

 _"It's down the hall, just put the bag on the bed," Zelda rolled her eyes at Link's oh so fabulous instructions._

 _"I don't get you," she sighed as she moved down the hall with the dark green duffel bag, "your apartment floods and instead of moving in with your girlfriend, you move in with some dude you don't really know!" She paused in the middle of the hallway, two doors on her right, two on her left. "What door?"_

 _"First on my left!" he shouted back, and Zelda followed the ever so stunning directions, picking the first one on her left. She opened the door and stepped into the room, coming face to face with a very VERY naked Ike for the very first time._

 _"Fuck!" they both shouted at the same time. Zelda couldn't help but stare at the blue haired man before her. Faded scars, sculpted muscles, dog tags, and blue... he hid the most interesting thing from view with the towel he had been using to dry his back, Zelda only then realizing she was gawking at him._

 _"Usually I at least get a girl's name before she's staring at my dick like that," he said with a chuckle as Zelda blushed what had to be a new shade of red._

 _"S-sorry!" she stammered out, eyes still wanting to roam from his, and not entirely from embarrassment._

 _"Yes," Ike said as he grabbed a pair of black basketball shorts off his bed, "all my hair is blue, that's always the next question."_

 _"I-I didn't see-"_

 _"Oh you saw," he said with a grin as he dropped the towel and pulled on the shorts, giving Zelda a very brief glimpse of what she was trying to deny ever having saw._

 _"Din's sake Zel!" Link came into the room. "I said my left!"_

 _"It's all good, chill out," Ike winked at Zelda. "She just startled me, and seeing a half naked man in what you think is your best friend's borrowed room isn't exactly... Well you know, mind jumps to conclusions."_

 _"Oh goddesses," Link chuckled. "I thought she saw you naked."_

 _"Nah," Ike said with a grin at her, one she felt herself nervously returning. He grabbed a shirt off his bed and Link left the room. "Our secret okay?" he whispered like they were having an affair and Zelda couldn't help but nod as he slid his shirt on and left the room, leaving Zelda to follow._

 **XXX**

 **Their meeting finally explained, and why Zelda didn't want to tell her family! Ha can you imagine? As always tell me what you think, much love, Leigh**


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda woke up, her phone's obnoxiously happy ringtone pulling her from a very graphic dream involving a certain blue haired man. "Wh-hello?"

"Hello my dear!" Palutena's happy voice sounded slightly worried and Zelda rolled from her stomach to her back with a sigh.

"Hi Mom, what's up?"

"Oh I just wanted to ask if you and Ike were alright after the fiasco your father made out of that dinner last night."

"Oh," Zelda blushed and ran a hand through her wild hair, "we're okay."

"Good! He seemed to be quite a catch in my opinion. And so handsome!"

"Yeah he really is," Zelda blushed as she realized she was discussing Ike as if any of that had been real. Nothing was. Not the hand holding. Not the kiss. It was all an act.

"Are you at his place now? Is that why you sound so funny? Oh goddesses I didn't interrupt anything did I?"

"Mom!" Zelda laughed. "No! I'm at home."

"And... Where's Ike? Don't spare the details!"

"Mom!"

"Sorry sorry! He's a handsome young man, I miss the days of being the object of desire... Out all night with some handsome rogue-"

"Mom," Zelda cut off the trip down memory lane that would end with awkwardness, "I promised Ike I'd call him when I woke up so... I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay honey! Bye!"

"Bye," Zelda hung up and groaned as she rolled over to bury her face in her down pillows once more. After a moment of self induced smothering, she let out a heavy sigh and sat up. The whole night had been one crazy disaster, and she had been absolutely crazy to think of it in the first place. Now it was over though. One simple awkward weird night. No more. Life could go back to normal. She could get up and have some cereal and start on her homework. No biggie.

Life could go back to normal. There was no need to already be missing Ike's hand in hers, no need to be trying to think of excuses to make it happen again. No he... he was free to do what he wanted, and with a fake kiss that powerful the man deserved an amazing relationship. Wow those lips... Zelda shook her head and moved to her kitchen, not quite ready for life to go on.

XxX

And it did. Until eleven thirty. Zelda was mid online quiz, absentmindedly eating dry cereal and trying to decide whether option A or option C was correct. She knew she had the other nine right, but this fucker... Her phone dinged and she threw caution to the wind, clicking C as she checked the message and the results loaded. "Fuck me," she sighed at the one incorrect and also the text from Peach.

'Call me!' Yeah, because that wasn't worrisome. Not at all. That didn't bode ill on anyone. Nah her constantly in pink sister never did anything wrong... Zelda put the phone to her ear, bracing herself for hearing about the incoming apocalypse or whatever Peach had started today.

"Hey Peach what's up?" Zelda asked as soon as the call connected.

"Your dreamboat owns that Greil Autobody Shop right?"

"Why?" Zelda demanded, panic already rising.

"Because I'm so pulling into his shop now. Love ya byesies!" Byesies? Fucking shit she only said that when she was up to her usual no goodery. Zelda didn't hesitate, she dialed Ike as fast as her phone could. He could be at lunch right? The universe didn't hate her that much... right?

"This," he answered with a grunt, "is Ike."

"Ike it's Zelda."

"Oh hey," she could hear his smirk and her heart sped up, "what's... you have gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Peach?"

"Yeah," he didn't sound happy.

"Ike I'm so sorry I-"

"Lemme call you back," the call disconnected and Zelda nervously chewed on her left hand fingernails, the ring finger to be exact. It was always her go to nail because it was always the longest. Anxiety rising, Zelda leapt to her feet, ran to her closet, and pulled out her no nonsense jeans. She would just go down there and stop Peach. Peach could be reasoned with right? Zelda scoffed at the thought.

Halfway into her jeans, her phone rang. Zelda cursed as she almost tripped, staring at Ike's name a second before answering. "Hello?"

"Hey babe," he said and Zelda's heart sped up, "let's grab some lunch."

"Lunch?"

"Yeah, your wonderful sister just invited us to lunch with her and Mario. She said she'll text you the 'deets' as she called them."

"You sound pissed Ike," Zelda said softly and Ike chuckled, a humorless cold sound that she wasn't used to.

"Nah nothing fancy, we're heading out now. Bye babe," he hung up and Zelda stared at her phone.

"Bye... babe."

 **XXX**

 **Bum. Bum. BUM. Because why would Peach make anything easy? Hugs to my review leaving awesome people who are as follows: Karrington382, Purple Mercenary, Flame Falcon, and (you guessed it!) concisponci! :D and thank you oh so very much for my favorites! You guys rock and kick ass. Much love, Leigh!**


	5. Chapter 5

As Zelda barreled down the highway as fast as she could without the cops pulling her over, she couldn't decide whether she should be furious with Peach or build a monument in her honor. The latter was definitely starting to win as she parked out front of the small cafe that Peach had said in her smiley face filled text. It was by no means a fancy place, a fact that honestly surprised Zelda. Peach had three great lives in life: fanciness, pink, and Mario. As she pulled up to the red car that belonged to Mario, she couldn't help but stare at the beautiful blue and white striped classic she knew belonged to Ike. She parked next to him, unable to help her eye roll at Peach's expensive car that she was pretty sure had been painted the pearly off white pinkish catastrophe just for her.

Zelda climbed out of her car and moved to the front door, a genuine smile coming to her lips as she saw Ike stand up from a cozy little corner booth the second she walked in. His jeans had a big smudge on them by his left knee, his hands were darkened with oil, and a he had a grin on his lips as she moved to him. "Hey," she said in way of greeting as Ike held out his arms. She stepped into them, burying her face in his chest and breathing in a glorious mix of cologne, sweat, and some car related chemical. He held her for a second before she felt his lips brush her ear.

"You," he whispered as he kissed her ear gently, "owe me." She turned her face to his and he kissed her, a simple chaste kiss as he stepped back.

"Keep it G rated," Peach said nonchalantly and Zelda heard Ike's sigh as he motioned for her to sit. "How was your morning Sis?"

"Good," Zelda said carefully, hand finding Ike's under the table. He pulled away from her touch and Zelda tried not to let it show on her face that that bothered her. She looked up at him, finding his eyes set on a couple a few tables down. The young woman was staring right at him, and Zelda felt a stab of annoyance. Was he checking someone out? It sounded so ridiculous but... He was staring intently at this one person, and she was staring right back. Zelda looked the young woman over, she wasn't jealous no it was... just idle curiosity. Yeah. That. She saw the medium length brownish hair, the slight frame, she was pretty. Dammit, she looked too young to be an ex... The woman got up, moving to their table with a small smile. Ike stood as she neared, giving her a serious look before holding out his arms. "Hi Ike," she said as she stepped into the hug.

"Hi Mist," he said as he stepped back. "Out with Boyd again?"

"Oh don't even," she threatened. "You're not Dad, you can't tell me who I can and can't date."

"He made me promise to look out for you-"

"Yeah as in kick someone's ass if they break my heart, not be an overbearing... ugh you're so like him," she turned her eyes to Zelda and looked between them for a second. "Who's this?"

"Oh well," Ike turned and indicated the couple across the table, "this is Mario and Peach-"

"It's nice to meet you and all," she put a hand on her hip, "but that's not who I meant."

"This is my girlfriend Zelda," Ike said and Mist's eyes lit up.

"Girlfriend? Oh my goddesses I'm so calling Mom on you!"

"Mist-" Ike started and she squealed.

"She doesn't know if I didn't know oh come on!"

"Why didn't you tell your mom?" Peach tossed the question in and Ike sighed.

"I didn't want to get her hopes up," Ike said with a pointed look at Mist. "I'll call her when I close the shop, she's at work right now anyway. So, get back to Boyd and pass along my threats yeah?"

"Right," Mist rolled her eyes and hugged Ike again, Zelda watching and feeling guilty. Now this really complicated things. For a brief second she had been relieved that it wasn't a serious scope out session across the restaurant but now Ike had to call his mother and say they were dating? He was probably going to hate her for this. Mist moved back to her table and Ike sat down, Zelda almost jumping to feel his hand on hers. She eagerly took the offered hand and smiled up at him, happy to see him smirk.

"So why hide it?" Peach asked and Zelda tried not to sigh out loud at her tone. It was one Zelda knew all too well. The 'not buying what you're selling' tone that she'd heard often growing up. "Is my sister not up to standard or something?"

"Peach," Mario started but got silenced with a look.

"I have every right to know."

"My mom thinks every girl is 'the one' I just... I hate getting her hopes up," Ike said carefully, thumb rubbing against Zelda's under the table.

"So you're not good in relationships?" Peach asked and Zelda shot her a look.

"Peach shut up, you're starting to sound like our father," Zelda tried to not snarl the words.

"Truth is Peach," Ike's smooth voice cut in between them before they could argue, "I don't have good luck in relationships. I've been cheated on, I've been hurt, and I've tried to remain a decent guy through it all. I don't honestly think I'm good enough for your sister, but I'm enjoying every moment until she realizes that." Zelda leaned on Ike for that, trying to remind herself that all of this was just an act as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I think it's great," Mario declared. "I like this guy. He plays poker, works on cars, owns his own business like me... If you don't marry him Zelda I will."

"Mario," Peach rolled her eyes and sipped her, you guessed it, pink lemonade, "you're so silly and cute. Oh! Isn't Luigi coming into town tomorrow night?"

"Yes he's staying with us," Mario reminded her politely.

"You know what we should do honey?" Peach smiled at him and Zelda felt like slapping Mario upside the head for falling for that smile every damn time she turned it on him. "We should have one of those poker game night things! Oh it'll be fun. Ike you must come," Peach turned her eyes to Ike and Zelda felt his arm around her shoulders twitch.

"Whaddya say Ike?" Mario asked and Zelda couldn't help but look up at Ike, wanting and hoping he'd keep up their charade. Ike looked down at her and pulled her closer to him.

"Can you spare me one night?" he asked and Zelda tried to casually shrug.

"Maybe... if you can make it up to me," she said and watched Ike quirk up an eyebrow, a devilish smirk coming to his lips. Zelda nervously had to look away, mind reeling. If only this was real.

XxX

The rest of the meal passed with relative ease and before Zelda knew it she and Ike were walking back to her car, Mario and Peach saying goodbye at his. "So," she said awkwardly, "thank you... again." Ike wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple gently.

"Yeah well this has definitely evolved from what I signed up for," he said as he pushed her against the side of her car. The warmth of the metal and glass on her back made Zelda tense, and when Ike closed the distance between them Zelda's eyes widened. His body pressed against hers and Zelda couldn't help the gasp that escaped unbidden from her lips. Ike responded with a wolfish grin as his eyes ran over her face. "So for me to continue this ridiculous charade, which is a favor to you, I will have to owe you a favor to play a game of poker with your brother in law?"

"Yeah," Zelda somehow managed to say boldly.

"So you owe me for dinner last night, lunch today, and technically you'd owe me too for the poker game... girlfriend," he said in a low voice that made Zelda squirm.

"Your point?" Zelda asked and he brought his face closer to hers.

"Maybe I wanna start collecting," he growled and pressed his lips to hers. Zelda didn't want this to stop so she did the only thing she could think of and threw her arms around his neck, tangling his blue hair in one hand, his shirt in the other. She didn't wait for him to deepen the kiss or move them together. If he was her pretend boyfriend then dammit she was going to get what she wanted while she could. She pulled his body as close to hers as clothes would allow and moved her tongue against his lips until he opened his mouth. Goddesses if this wasn't heaven, it should be.

"Seriously?" Peach's voice made Zelda open her eyes and she couldn't help the proud smirk on her lips at Ike's stunned face. "Don't you have to get back to work Ike?"

"Yeah," Ike breathed with a self conscious chuckle, "but I'm gonna need a minute." Zelda knitted her eyebrows together in confusion and Ike just shook his head as he adjusted his stance. Then Zelda felt why he needed a minute and she couldn't help but let out a giggle. Ike's eyes searched hers as he leaned his forehead to hers. "That's all your damn fault," he admitted and she let out a little laugh.

"There are worse reactions to have," she said and Ike let out a soft chuckle as he leaned his lips back to hers for a brief kiss that made Zelda's heart speed up rapidly. "So you have to go back?" she asked when he pulled back.

"Yeah," he sighed and stepped back, "unfortunately. I'll call you later alright?"

"Yeah," Zelda nodded and he moved back to her and kissed her gently again, lips lingering on hers.

"Mm," he whined as he moved away. "Bye babe. Just uh... Come by tonight okay?" he said with a wink and then moved back to his car. Zelda watched him climb in, the driver door opening with a creak. The engine roared to life and he gave her a little wave before backing up. Zelda pressed two fingers to her kiss bruised lips as Peach leaned on her car next to her, both of them watching the receding car.

"So," Peach gave her a look, "what's going on here?"

"Huh?"

"Why're you doing this? He's... he's not really your boyfriend is he?"

"Seriously?" Zelda looked over at her sister. "Did you not just witness the, how did you say it, 'mouth raping'? He's-"

"Zelda you haven't really dated anyone," Peach sighed. "I don't even know if you've ever slept with anyone. Either way," Peach said over Zelda's words, "I know guys better than you. A guy like Ike... he's not the go steady type like you want, he admitted that much at lunch. He's hot and he knows what he's doing. He fucks what he wants and is gone when he's done. I just... I don't want him to hurt you." Zelda nodded in understanding and smiled vacantly as she hugged Peach goodbye.

 **XXX**

 **And the drama gets stirred up, the plot thickens, and I added a dash of an unknown seasoning... I've been cooking today don't judge me. Anyway as always thank you so much my awesome review leaving badasses: FanFicCritic17, Purple Mercenary, Flame Falcon, and the one and only concisponci (who reviews everything I ever post ever). And (I don't have the emails to tell me exactly who) big hugs to my followers and favoriters! As always let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda hated waiting. Seriously hated it. With a passion reserved usually for one's enemies. Is there anything worse in the world than waiting? Well okay, was there anything worse in her world in that moment? Hell no. She didn't have classes that day, Link was busy at class, Ilia was working with Peach who was the source of the problem, and Ike was the epitome of an enigma. What had he meant by collecting? Was Peach right? Was all he wanted to fuck her and leave her? That didn't add up to her, but maybe she was seeing things through rose colored glasses?

She sat on her couch and pulled out her phone, pulling up photos taken around the time she had started really recognizing that she was crushing on Ike. There he was, in the background of a cute picture of Ilia and Link, arm around Shulk's shoulders as he introduced him to Marth. She thought back to the night the picture was taken, closing her eyes.

XxX

 _The bar was crowded and noisy. She didn't really want to go, it had been a rough day and she was exhausted and in a bad mood. But here she was, nervously following Link and Ilia into the bar, moving to a group of people she barely knew. And then her eyes landed on him. He had his arm around Shulk's shoulders, looking like a proud older brother as he pushed a frothing mug into his hands. "...c'mon just drink it up, you'll find your courage kiddo." His eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Zelda. A wink, that's all it took to make Zelda blush and wish she could vanish. Naturally though she had no magic, no trap doors, and as Ike moved over to her, all she could do was try to smile._

 _"Hi Ike," she said as he stepped before her._

 _"Hi Zelda," he said with a wolfish grin. "Wanna do some shots?"_

 _"I think you're already a few in the hole," she said and he shrugged._

 _"Takes some liquid courage to talk to a pretty lady... especially one that's already seen you naked."_

 _"Ike, shut up," she growled in warning and he just raised an eyebrow._

 _"What? Do you need a reminder?" he asked and she shoved him. Of all the men she could have a crush on..._

 _"You're a pig," she turned to leave, ready to get away from him and he caught her arm._

 _"Zelda," he said softly, stepping right behind her and bringing his lips to her ear, "I'm sorry you're right I've had too much. I'll leave you alone I just..." she turned her head, ready to glare when she saw his hurt expression. "I didn't mean to screw up your night." With that he walked off, back to Shulk who he now put an arm around and pulled over to Marth._

 _The rest of the night Ike wouldn't look at her, wouldn't say anything to her, and it was feeling awkward. A few women had approached him, obvious in their intentions, but when the end of the night came, Ike staggered into a cab alone._

XxX

Zelda jumped when her phone rang, pulled from musings of Ike and she saw him calling with a smile. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey you," he said casually, "I uh... this charade is getting a bit out of hand. My life officially just got super complicated."

"What happened?" Zelda felt a pang of guilt. She had been enjoying their little charade so much, was he tired of it?

"My sister told my mom who now wants to meet you. She called me at work and demanded to know why I hadn't mentioned you."

"Goddesses Ike I-"

"Where's your apartment?" he asked and Zelda felt nerves twist her guts.

"Why?"

"Because we're going to skype with her so you can meet her. She's got a book club meeting tonight otherwise we'd have to do dinner."

"You actually want me to meet your mother?"

"Well Mist promised her I had a girlfriend and I gotta deliver so... what's your address?"

XxX

Zelda wasn't one to panic usually, but after cleaning for a few hours and showering, she realized that's exactly what she was doing. She did a final run through of her apartment, eyes going from the clock to her various rooms, hoping nothing was out of place. After a last minute check, in which she found a missed pair of underwear on the floor of her bathroom, she decided to use the time wisely and pace like a maniac.

A knock on her door practically made her leap out of her skin, and she had to take a moment to compose herself before she opened the door. There stood Ike, a grin on those lips she fought the urge to meet with her own. "Hey," he said and she just stepped back to let him in. He looked around her apartment as she led him inside, obviously impressed. "It's not the castle Peach rules from, but you've got a nice place."

"Thanks... Are you thirsty? Hungry?" she asked nervously and he shrugged.

"If you got a beer to spare I'll take it off your hands." She nodded and they moved to the kitchen, her going to the fridge to get it.

"Ike," she said his name carefully as she opened the door, "I'm sorry that this whole situation... I mean it's complicated your life and now we gotta call your mom and lie to her and-"

"You're rambling," he said as he reached out and took the beer she was holding, taking her now empty hand with his other. Zelda was surprised by this, there was no one to act for, why were they holding hands as they moved to her living room? "Everything's gonna be fine. We just... I think we underestimated Peach."

"You have no idea," Zelda grumbled as they sat on her couch. Ike popped the top off the bottle and raised it to his lips as raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"What'd she say?"

"She tried to call me out on this whole thing," she sighed as she moved closer to him. He took a sip and held it out to her, a smile coming to her lips as he put an arm around her shoulders. She took a small sip, relishing the feeling this simple gesture gave her. "She said if you were my boyfriend it would..." she trailed off, realizing that this might be too much.

"It would what?" Ike asked as he took the beer from her fingers.

"It would only last until we, you know, and then you'd move on." She chanced a look up at him when he was silent. He looked stunned and hurt, but quickly masked it when he saw her looking.

"Nice," was all he muttered before he raised the beer to take a sip once more. Zelda watched, wanting to say something to fix the situation, but found herself incapable as he pulled out his phone. It was buzzing and he sighed as he looked down at her. "Put on a smile girlfriend," he said as he answered the call. A second later a smiling woman with hair as blue as Ike's filled the screen. "Hi Mom."

"Hi honey! How was work?"

"Good good... This is Zelda," he tilted the screen to give the woman a better view and Zelda smiled at her, loving the caring face.

"Hello Zelda! It's nice to meet you! My name's Elena. Is my boy being nice to you?"

"Of course I am!" Ike said with a grin.

"He's the best," Zelda said and Ike squeezed her shoulders.

"Well that's good. He's not too old for me to ground y'know," she said and they all chuckled. "Where are you two? I know that's not your house honey."

"No this is Zelda's place," Ike said and Elena nodded.

"You two have any plans for tonight?"

"Movie here," Zelda said and smiled up at Ike, "I'm picking." Why was faking it so easy for his mother? It felt natural to be teasing Ike and making him grin like that.

"That sounds fun!" Elena smiled. "I have a book club meeting. We're starting a new book and I'm hosting the meeting tonight ah, it'll be fun. Oh dear, Mist is calling. I'll call you later honey, and Zelda it was very nice to meet you. We'll have to do dinner sometime soon okay?"

"Anytime," Zelda smiled and Ike chuckled.

"Bye Mom, love you."

"I love you my boy, bye," she said and Ike ended the call. He dropped the phone onto his lap and looked at Zelda.

"Well she likes you."

"How can you tell?"

"The last time she met a girlfriend she refused to do anything with her. I tried to set up dinners, nothing. Shopping even, not a response." Ike took another sip of beer and Zelda smiled to herself proudly.

"Well my mother liked you. And Mario obviously did."

"Yeah we're setting up our wedding registry tomorrow," Ike said and Zelda laughed.

"He said if I don't marry you," she reminded and Ike looked down at her.

"So you wanna fake marry me already? Gee Zelda you move fast," he said with a grin.

"You know you want to," Zelda said and Ike smiled at her.

"It'll be the biggest lie of the century. We'll have everything fake. Fake chapel, fake priest, hell we'll get a fake cake for the reception too."

"Sounds perfect to me," Zelda said, unconsciously snuggling into Ike more. He responded by leaning back onto the arm, pulling her with him so she was practically on top of him. Zelda was comfortable, immensely so, and she just wanted to stay like this. Her head resting on his stomach, she looked up at him. "Ike?"

"What?" he asked softly, looking like he didn't want to move either.

"Do you just wanna stay and watch a movie? I can order us some take out..." Ike grinned and she felt self conscious. "I mean-"

"That sounds perfect to me," he said and Zelda smiled at him, wondering what was going on behind those deep blue eyes.

 **XXX**

 **My chapter. I love Elena. And she strikes me as a book club member. So yeah. Big shout out to Karrington382, Guest, and the ever amazing concisponci for reviewing! You guys are badass. And now... I bid you adieu. Let me know what you think, much love, Leigh**


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda wasn't sure exactly what heaven was supposed to be, but if this wasn't it, she could care less. Cuddled up on her couch with Ike's arms around her and her head on his chest... this was perfect. They were five episodes into one of her favorite shows, the take out boxes discarded and long forgotten on the coffee table.

"You gonna be at the poker game tomorrow?" he asked and she looked up at him, noting that it wouldn't take much effort to kiss him.

"I can check with Peach... you want me to go?"

"Yeah," he said with a sleepy grin. "It'll be more fun with Lady Luck on my side."

"Lady Luck? Me?" she asked with a shy smile and he nodded slowly. "Are you sleepy?"

"Busy day at work y'know?" he let out a yawn and Zelda couldn't help but giggle. She looked back to the tv, wanting to ask him to stay the night but almost fearing the answer.

"You look too sleepy to drive home, do you wanna stay?" she asked finally, honestly not sure what she wanted him to say in response. When he remained quiet, Zelda twisted to look at him, a soft 'aww' escaping her lips as she realized he had fallen asleep. She laid back down, burying her face in his chest. This... why couldn't this be real?

XxX

"Babe, hey," Zelda tried to ignore the voice and tried to bury her face back in... this was not her pillow. She opened her eyes, blinking in confusion until she realized what happened. "We must've both fallen asleep." It dawned on her then that this was indeed Ike's chest she had just tried to nuzzle into, and had he just called her babe?

"Why'd you wake me?" she asked with a whine as she sat up and he chuckled.

"Because my back was killing me," he said as he followed her up, stretching and rolling his shoulders. "It's two I guess I should-"

"Let's just go lay down," Zelda sighed as she stood up, holding out a hand. He took it and stood up as well, their fingers lacing together perfectly as they moved to her room.

Now, Zelda was sleepy. Very sleepy. The kind of sleepy where you're not even fully awake and aware of what's going on around you. If there was one thing though that could pull any woman interested in men out of that state, it was Ike pulling off his shirt. Like he was doing right now. He pulled it off in that sexy belongs-in-a-porno way, where you cross your arms. And damn, was Zelda enjoying the show. He dropped it on the floor unceremoniously and she watched with more than mild fascination as his still stained fingers moved to his belt buckle. Her staring must've finally been noticed because he looked up with a grin.

"What? Technically I could sleep naked because it's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Oh hush," Zelda tried to shove him but he caught her hands and pulled her to him. Caught up in the moment with a sleep fogged mind, Zelda didn't even think twice before standing on her toes and kissing him a little more than chastely. When it dawned on her what she was doing, she stepped back, mind flailing for an excuse. He waved off her stumbling tongue and moved to her bed.

"Let's just go to bed," he said as he collapsed, Zelda following suit. She smiled proudly to herself as she felt him scoot up against her, an arm wrapping around her waist. He pulled her against him, and Zelda couldn't help the internal squeal of excitement as he nuzzled into her hair. "G'night babe," he said softly, lips pressing to her ear gently.

"Goodnight," she said softly, sleep already moving in to claim her.

XxX

Waking up wrapped in Ike's arms was something Zelda had never dared to hope for. When she opened her eyes and saw she was laying on his chest, their faces mere inches apart, she decided she could really get used to waking up like that. She tried to move and his arms tightened around her. "Not moving," he mumbled and she smiled.

"You have to get to work."

"Other people can open," he said as he opened one eye slowly.

"I have class," she reminded and he groaned.

"Be a normal college student, skip."

"Ike," she warned and he let her go with a pout. Carefully she sat up, watching him sit up too.

"Hi," he said with a sigh as he finished stretching.

"Hi," she said softly and he smirked as he took her hand. Zelda blushed, unsure why he was doing this, but terrified to ask in case he realized what he was doing.

"Can I borrow your shower?" he asked and she nodded.

"You don't have clean clothes-"

"Always have a change in the trunk."

"Used to being out all night?" she asked and immediately regretted it when his expression darkened and he pulled his hand from hers. "Ike I didn't mean-"

"You did," he said coldly as he got out of her bed, going to his clothes and pulling them on.

"Ike," Zelda climbed off her bed and tried to touch him but he pulled from her fingers.

"You know," he growled as he buckled his belt, "I can deal with your father saying his shit because whatever, chick's dad never likes the boyfriend right? Fuck I can deal with Peach thinking I'm a womanizing douche but you," he scoffed as he scooped up his shirt. "Here's some food for thought: if I was just after that why the hell would I agree to this?" He motioned between them. "I'm not out getting fucked, I'm doing dinner, lunch, I'm playing goddamned poker with your brother in law!" He tugged his shirt over his head, scooping up his shoes as he walked away.

"Ike please stop," Zelda caught his arm at her front door, him about to step outside.

"You know what? If that's all you seriously think I am, then I don't want to do this anymore," he said, Zelda realizing the expression on his face was hurt, not anger.

"Ike-"

"Fuck off," he pulled his arm from her fingers and stalked outside, the door closing behind him.

XxX

Skipping class went against everything Zelda had been taught growing up. Had she ever skipped a day in high school, she would've been grounded, the keys to her fancy first car she didn't even remember taken away. That mentality carried over to college. Four long, grueling years in and she had yet to miss a day that wasn't absolutely necessary. So why in the name of all things holy was she pulling up to the auto repair shop instead of class? Because of him. Of course.

A scowl came to Zelda's lips as she realized Ike's car wasn't there. She pulled out her phone and called him, not sure if he would answer or not. "This is Ike," he answered, sounding like he didn't even check the screen before he did.

"It's me," she said and he sighed. Zelda chose to ignore that and continued. "Why aren't you at work?"

"Well you know," he said with a tone she didn't like, "figured it's been so long since I've fucked a chick I might go find one and-"

"Will you shut up!" she snapped. "I'm sorry I fucking assumed you had a change of clothes because you're out a lot okay?"

"No it's not okay I'm a fucking mechanic I'm always covered in grease and oil. Why wasn't that the first thing you assumed? Huh? Why?"

"Because you're a walking talking fantasy come true Ike!" Zelda snapped, not realizing what she was saying. "You're the sexiest man I know and you..." she trailed off as she realized what her mouth was saying without her bidding. "And," she swapped tactics, "I recall someone saying that usually he gets a girl's name before she's staring at his dick. ' _Usually'_ implies that sometimes you don't!" With that and a huff, she hung up, angry upset tears threatening to fall from her eyes at any moment.

XxX

Her Business Ethics class let out and Zelda sighed as she stood up from the table. She scooped up her notebook and moved down the carpeted steps of the lecture hall, blending in with the crowd of bodies heading to their various destinations. Outside the door she halted, eyes landing on a face that definitely didn't belong there. She moved over to him slowly, as if he would bite her.

"Hey you," Ike said softly, Zelda blushing as she felt everyone stare at them as they passed.

"Hi," she said back and he sighed heavily, a defeated sound she never wanted to hear again.

"I owe you an apology for earlier," he said as he put his hands in his pockets, rocking on his feet nervously. "I just... It kinda stung that that's what you think of me," he ducked his head and Zelda had to fight every instinct telling her to kiss away that self conscious scowl.

"I don't Ike," she said instead, reaching out a careful hand to his, "I really don't. I'm sorry for what I said too." He took her arm gently, pulling her to him for a hug she eagerly stepped into. She wasn't sure, but it felt as if his lips brushed her temple and she smiled as she buried her face in his chest.

"So... you'll be there tonight right?" he asked carefully and she nodded, not moving her face from his clean smell. Goddesses, she was in heaven. "Good, so will I... girlfriend," she looked up at him and he grinned as he leaned his face close to hers. Zelda took the cue, whether it was meant to be one or not, and stood on her toes, pressing a soft kiss on his lips. A gasp behind her made Zelda whirl and Ike sighed with a muttered curse.

"Ohmygod," Marth stood there, hands on his mouth. "When did this happen?" You two?!"

"Marth-" Ike started to speak but Marth ran forward and wrapped them both up in a hug.

"Finally! Sheesh you could cut the tension between you two with a knife!" he smiled between them and Zelda suppressed a groan. "Why wasn't I told?" he demanded as he put a hand on his hip.

"Because it's... complicated," Ike said and Zelda rolled her eyes.

"We aren't. I'm lying to my family about having a boyfriend so they stop setting me up with assholes."

"Then why'd you just kiss him?" Marth countered and Ike chuckled.

"He's got you there," he said in her ear and Zelda stepped away with a scoff.

"I've gotta get to class," she said firmly and Ike gave her a halfhearted wave.

"Bye," he said softly as Marth leapt to his side, obviously demanding details. Halfway to her next class Zelda had to stop and lean against the wall. What was she supposed to say to that? She had kissed him, with no one to act for, twice now. What the hell was wrong with her? Ike didn't like her, not like that, so why was she letting her stupid crush get the better of her? Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out curiously.

'This guy,' from Ike with a picture of Marth mid ramble and Ike rolling his eyes. Oh yeah, the whole living fantasy thing. That's why.

 **XXX**

 **Thank you for reading! Big shout out to my awesome people Purple Mercenary, FireEmblemNerd0909, and (if you don't know by now, c'mon) concisponci for reviewing! Sorry this update took a bit. Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	8. Chapter 8

It was amazing how fast holding Ike's hand had become the most natural thing in the world. In her car on the way over, the second both of them were out of the car, and as they strolled to the front door... it just felt right. Right before Zelda knocked on the door Ike made them stop and gave her a grin that made her heart flip. "What?" she barely managed to breathe.

"You wanna make this interesting?"

"How?"

"If I win tonight, we do whatever I want. I lose, we do whatever you want. Deal?"

"Anything?" Zelda asked to clarify and Ike nodded.

"Anything you can think of."

"Fine. Deal," Zelda said boldly and Ike's eyes danced with mischief.

"Get ready then babe," he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, "because I don't lose."

"You might," Zelda said as bravely as she could as Peach opened the door.

"Zelda! Ike! Come on in! Mario, Luigi, Marth, Roy, and I think the other guy is Falcon? I wasn't paying attention, anyway they're in Mario's 'man cave'. Sorry Zelda but apparently it's a no girls allowed situation."

XxX

"Zellie," Peach sighed as they sat in the living room, an odd mixed drink in their hands that was, you guessed it, pink, "just wait until you see, well hear what I've done."

"Oh Din, what did you do Peach?" Zelda asked, immediately thinking the worst.

"Well since it's a sausage fest in there," she held up a small black device that looked vaguely like a walkie talkie, "I bugged the room."

"Peach!" Zelda gasped and laughed.

"What? Now shush," she waved off Zelda's laughter and hit a button, a little green light coming on.

"... younger brother," Mario was stressing the words and Luigi laughed.

"Younger, thinner, and obviously the more handsome," Luigi fired and Mario bellowed out a laugh.

"Nice to meet you," Ike's warm voice made Zelda smile.

"And you obviously know Marth," Zelda heard fabric shuffle and knew Marth was giving Ike one of his infamous excited hugs. "Then we have Captain Falcon, he's a pilot in the Air Force."

"Nice to meet you sir," Ike said. "Army man myself."

"Won't hold that against you," Falcon said and Ike chuckled.

"And there's-"

"Roy," Ike said and Zelda heard Roy's nervous light laugh.

"Hi Ike."

"Well then, introductions out of the way, what's your poison Ike?"

"Ah just gimme a beer."

"Alright... Here we go."

XxX

Cards were shuffled, dealt, and Zelda was bored of eavesdropping. Seriously. This was boring as fuck. How Peach wasn't bored out of her blonde skull was beyond Zelda's comprehension. All that had been said since introductions were made were rules and a few choice swears...

"So Ike," Luigi's voice pulled Zelda from her boredom, "Mario tells me you own an auto repair shop."

"Oh yeah," Ike said proudly.

"Do you guys do restorations?"

"My car's a fully restored sixty-nine Chevy Camaro SS, whatcha got?"

"An Alfa Romeo 1900 SS," Luigi said and what Zelda was pretty was Ike let out a whistle.

"That's an Italian sports model from the fifties right?" Ike asked.

"A beauty," Luigi said fondly, "when it's restored."

"What shape is it in now?"

"It's... rough. Very rough."

"Well bring it to the shop and I can take a look," Ike offered and Peach sighed.

"Guys are so boring," she sighed, talking over the oblivious men.

"...any kids?" Falcon was asking and Peach immediately silenced herself.

"No no no," Ike said with a nervous chuckle.

"Me neither," Luigi said and then added, "not for mine or Daisy's lack of trying though!" That got a chorus of chuckles.

"Don't anyone dare to mention children or babies around Peach," Mario said with a sigh and Zelda chanced at glance at her white knuckled sister. "She's been on me about having a baby for a month now. I just don't want this to be a passing want."

"Not exactly as easy as redoing the decorations in the dining room a dozen times," Marth said and Mario's mumbled words were lost to the machine as Peach stood up with a shriek.

"Assholes!" she growled, looking around for an excuse to go barging in there.

"How'd this whole thing with Zelda start?" Roy asked.

"What do you mean?" Ike asked back.

"How'd you two start?" That made Peach halt mid angry step.

"Well I only met her after Link moved in with me and... I'll be honest man I didn't mean for it to happen, but she just kinda got under my skin from day one and I couldn't shake her. So one day I had enough of her getting set up with assholes and grew a pair to ask her out." Zelda blushed and smiled into her hand. It was all a lie, but she could pretend for a minute right?

"Either one of you drop the love bomb yet?" Luigi asked and Zelda could picture Ike shake his head.

"No, not yet."

"Fifth date Peach sprang it on me," Mario said. "First knee jerk reaction was to run for the hills... and I did. I went home and couldn't sleep until I called her and told her. Now? Couldn't imagine my life without her."

"Aw," Peach put a hand over her mouth, "my Mario."

XxX

An hour passed and once more she was bored. Cards shuffled, more curses, the sound of drinks clinking in glasses... It had become a boring game. Peach was quite a few cocktails down, her face flushed from the alcohol and all Zelda could think about was taking Ike home.

"... her yet?" Luigi asked and Ike coughed, pulling Zelda from her musings.

"What?" Ike asked with a cough.

"C'mon, we're all men here," Luigi said. "Have you two done any rolling around in the sheets?"

"Ha wow," Ike laughed. "Uh no not yet."

"Why not?" Roy and Falcon asked in unison.

"Because it's not all about the conquest," Ike said and Falcon snorted.

"Says who?"

"Me," Ike said firmly. "Believe me I would love to but... for whatever reason I just want to take it in stride with her. Rushing her would ruin it." Zelda wanted to roll her eyes at that. If he would've told her to lay down on his bed that first day she would've. The only thing stopping them from anything was the fact that he didn't like her that way.

XxX

When they were finally let into the man cave, only Ike and Falcon still had cards in their hands. Both had their piles of chips shoved to the center of the table, staring each other down. Zelda took in Ike's emotionless face, he looked like a warrior ready to face death. She stepped up to the table and kissed his cheek. "You're scary when you play poker," she whispered in his ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist casually. Zelda didn't know much about poker, but his hand didn't seem that amazing when she glanced at it.

"Fuck me," Falcon sighed. "I can't tell if you're bluffing." He tossed his cards down on the table. "I fold." Ike's face split into a wide grin as he laid his hand on the table. "Fucking serious?! I could've beaten that!"

"Can't bullshit a bullshitter," Ike said with a shrug. "I'm the master." He looked at Zelda as he stood up. "I won."

"Uh oh," Zelda blushed, honestly worried about what he'd want. Immediately negativity creeped into her mind and she panicked, thinking that he'd want to stop this charade. Then... his eyes flicked down her body and she hesitated with her sad thoughts. Maybe he would want something else entirely.

XxX

They said their goodbyes, Ike telling Luigi to bring his car by anytime. They moved to the front door, Ike's arm still comfortably around her. They moved down the driveway in silence, Zelda unsure what to say.

"So," Ike said once they were by her car, safely away from prying eyes and ears, "I won."

"I uh, noticed," Zelda said carefully.

"So," Ike leaned against her car door, blocking her from getting in, "whatever I want right?"

"That was the deal," Zelda looked at him and he grinned.

"Hm," he pursed his lips, "that's tough."

"Why and how is it tough?"

"Because I just..." he sighed heavily, "want so much."

"Like what?" Zelda asked and he shook his head as he opened the driver's door.

"Drive me home girlfriend."

 **XXX**

 **another chapter! Because I am that awesome! Ha, no. Anyway thanks as always to my awesome reviewing peeps:**

 **Purple Mercenary**

 **FireEmblemNerd0909**

 **concisponci (I cannot make my phone unlearn that, seriously it won't suggest anything else for 'c')**

 **As always, let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	9. Chapter 9

Zelda smiled as they pulled into Ike's driveway, him smirking in the seat next to her. "So," she said carefully as she parked the car, "have you decided what I owe you?"

"Nope," he said far too casually as he turned to look at her, "still working on that."

"Is it really that hard to do?" she asked and he grinned as he leaned towards her. Zelda felt her heart speed up into overdrive as he drew close, stopping less than an inch away. His eyes searched hers, flitting to her lips and back, as if looking for something. "What are you thinking?" she managed to whisper and he shook his head.

"Questions I'm scared to ask," he said softly before closing the distance between them with a gentle kiss. "Goodnight Zelda," he said before opening the door and stepping out.

"No way," Zelda climbed out of the car after him and he stared at her in shock. "You can't say things like that and just leave."

"Say things like what?" Ike asked, voice far too innocent to be believed.

"What are you scared to ask?" she asked and he shrugged.

"A few things, no big deal," he replied and Zelda shook her head.

"I don't believe you," she said with a small smile.

"A man could be offended," he said with an indignant air. She watched him turn to go inside, confidence in every stride.

"When I see one I'll apologize," she called and he chuckled as he looked over his shoulder.

"If you wanted to be invited in, you should've just said so," he winked and opened the door. "You coming?" he asked and Zelda sighed as she followed him in, trying to ignore the nervous butterflies in her stomach fluttering to the point of nausea.

"Where's Link?" she asked as they moved into the kitchen, Ike flicking on lights as they went by.

"Out with Ilia," he said as he turned to her, leaning against the counter. "Are you hungry?"

"A little," she admitted and crossed her arms nervously.

"I'm feeling like mac and cheese, wanna split some with me?"

"Uh sure?" she responded hesitantly and he moved closer to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he laid a warm hand on her crossed forearms. Zelda kept her eyes on his as he tugged her arms apart gently, hand sliding into hers. "C'mon, talk to me... Please?" he asked softly and she stepped up to him, a smile on her lips as he wrapped his arms around her. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked softly, worry in his tone.

"No no," Zelda shook her head, breathing in cologne and what had to be the smell of his detergent. "I'm just tired of my family and their crap. Did you know friggin Peach bugged the room?" She felt Ike tense, his breath stopping for a moment. "How crazy is that?"

"Pretty uh, pretty crazy," he said and she looked up at him with a smile.

"You were quick on your feet with your lies," she said and he shook his head almost imperceptibly. "About me getting under your skin and wanting to take things slow... Oscar worthy performance there."

"Yeah well..." Ike shrugged and Zelda raised an eyebrow. "You make it worthwhile, all of it."

"Me?" she asked and he leaned his face to hers. He kissed her nose gently.

"You." Zelda blushed and Ike leaned his forehead against hers. "You wanna stay here for the night?"

"You want me to?" she asked disbelievingly and Ike nodded. "Okay... What happens when Link comes home?"

"Eh," he shrugged and stepped backwards, taking her hands and pulling her along towards the hallway, "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Ike," Zelda drew out his name nervously as he tugged her to his bedroom.

"Hmm?" he asked innocently as they stepped into the darkened room, her heart threatening to stop as his hands moved to her hips.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked nervously as he tugged on the hem of her shirt.

"Fantasizing," he said and Zelda looked up at him quickly.

"About me?" she asked in shock and he chuckled.

"You sound surprised," he said as he let go of her shirt, amusement in his voice. "What's so surprising about that?"

"Well it's me and it's you and-"

"I like that idea," he said and Zelda gasped as he kissed her swiftly. "Come on, let's just lay down. I promise I can keep my hands to myself." Zelda bit her lip, almost daring to tell him not to make such a promise.

"You could cash in your winnings," she said after a moment and he chuckled.

"What I want... I don't know if you can handle."

"And what's that?" Zelda asked. "I think I'm up for the challenge."

"Oh yeah?" he asked as he moved her closer to the bed.

"Yeah?" she meant to say it with determination, but it came out a question. He shook his head and leaned his face close to hers, lips practically begging for a kiss.

"Let's just lay down for now okay? I'm too tired to cause too much mischief and sleeping with you last night was the best sleep I've had in months... please babe?" she searched his eyes, finding emotions she couldn't read reflected in them.

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Why do you call me babe?"

"Why did you kiss me at the college today?" he countered and Zelda opened her mouth only to shut it slowly. Finally the perfect counter came to her brain.

"Why'd you kiss me in the car?" she was proud of herself until he let out a playful growl. Zelda had no idea what happened, but next thing she knew her back hit the mattress, a startled yelp escaping her lips.

"Because," he growled as he lowered himself over her, "I wanted to." There are times in life that you get one opportunity dropped on you that you'll never have again. This was one of those moments and Zelda knew it. She could kiss him, throw all caution to the wind, and get exactly what she wanted. This would change their dynamic forever, but did she really care? He obviously didn't, at least in that moment, so why should she? Indecision made her hesitate, causing him to lower his face to hers.

"Ike!" Link's voice in the house startled them. "You will not believe what just happened!" Ike rolled off of her with a few mumbled curses, leaping over to the cracked door, hand going for the knob as Link barged in. "Ilia just-" he froze at the sight and Zelda saw confusion, shock, embarrassment, and a touch of anger flash across his face in a split second. "Zelda what the hell are you doing on Ike's bed?" he asked in an eerily calm voice. He turned to Ike slowly, "Why is Zelda on your bed?"

"Just..." Ike looked to her and she shrugged unhelpfully.

"I thought this relationship thing was fake, what's going on here?"

"What happened with Ilia?" Ike asked and Link shook his head.

"Hell no you're not worming your way out of this," Link warned and Ike sighed. Zelda looked between them and cleared her throat.

"Link we were actually plotting out how to convince Peach. You know that my blonder sister isn't as dumb as she pretends to be. She's been dropping hints that she sees through this." Link looked at her and Zelda sent out a silent prayer that he'd believe her and drop it.

"Okay... Well uh," Link ran a nervous hand through his hair and Zelda let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "that makes sense. So are you staying here Zel?"

"I'm heading home," she said and kept her eyes on Link, ignoring the urge to meet Ike's eyes as he looked at her quickly. "Is everything okay with Ilia?"

"Yeah I was just..." Link shuffled his feet, "gonna brag to Ike about what happened."

"Right, guy stuff to brag about is too much for me to hear," Zelda said with a little laugh and moved to the door. "Bye guys, Ike I'll uh-"

"Just call when you need your fake boyfriend," he said with a shrug and looked away, a sign Zelda took to mean that their one moment was over for good.

"I'll do that," she nodded and quickly hugged Link. "Bye," she said and left, before she made a fool of herself.

XxX

Zelda woke up to her ringtone again, realizing the happy tune needed to be changed because it was the most obnoxious fucking thing in the world. She fumbled her hand to her mahogany bedside table, knocking an empty water bottle to the floor in the process. "Hello?" she answered without looking.

"Zelda!" Peach's super cheerful voice was bad on a good day, but hearing it first thing in the morning after what had happened, and had almost happened, the night before was something Zelda didn't want at all. "What's up?"

"Not much," she sighed and rolled over in her bed. "What's up?"

"Mom and Dad are having a work related dinner two nights from now at their country home and I'm in charge of the guest list so I was gonna see if you wanted to invite Ike..?" Zelda groaned and sat up.

"Let me call him and see if he's free okay?"

"Sure just let me know! Oh! Gotta go, my nine o'clock is here. Marth honey, let them in." Zelda shook her head as she hung up the phone, wondering what she should do. The whole thing last night... Shaking off her indecisiveness she dialed him, wondering what he would say.

"This is Ike," he answered on the second ring, the sound of mechanical whirring coming over the line.

"Hey it's me," she said timidly.

"Hey," his response sounded slightly uneasy and Zelda bit her lip nervously.

"Look feel free to say no but my parents are having some big dinner party thing at their country estate and I was going to see if you wanted to go," she said it all in a rush, inhaling slowly when she was done. "So-"

"The point of all of this was to keep them from trying to set you up with people right?"

"Yeah?"

"And this would be the perfect chance for them to try if I'm not there right?"

"Yes..?"

"So why would I bail on you the night you'd need me most?"

"Well-"

"When is it?" he cut her off quickly.

"Tomorrow night?"

"I don't dress up more than I did for the dinner at Peach's, is that okay?"

"That's perfect," she said with a nod he couldn't see.

"Alright... Huh?" Zelda heard another deep voice in the background and Ike sighed. "No I'll handle it... Zelda I'll call you later alright?"

"Okay uh bye." He hung up and she sighed as she dropped her phone on the bed next to her. Today was a good day to skip class she decided as she pulled her covers up to her chin and shut her eyes, as if that could block the thoughts of Ike.

 **XxX**

 **Another chapter! Sorry it took a bit, I have no excuse other than different stories and my horrible excuse for an attention span. Thank you for reading, and a big hug to my reviewers. Let me know what you think, much love Leigh**


	10. Chapter 10

A week ago Zelda could have gone several days without seeing Ike. He had been this unobtainable thing that she had no hope of ever having as more than a friend of a friend. Now though Zelda bounced her legs nervously, eyes going to her phone every two seconds. She wanted to call him, invite him over, do something other than stare at the blank screen taunting her. Finally she caved, picking up her phone and pulling up her contacts. Her phone buzzed and she jumped guiltily, eyeing the text from Ike with a blush.

'You busy tonight?' Sounded innocent enough... she shouldn't read too much into it right?

'Not really but I am working on a paper :('

'Poor babe...' she blushed as she read the text, mind wanting to read too much into it. 'You want a distraction?'

'I really need to get this done. You can stop by though if you want.' She hoped it came out as playing it cool, not a complete dismissal. She glanced at the three dots on her screen, wanting letters to replace them, holding her breath until he responded. After what felt like an eternity he finally did.

'I should probably just let you work... Text me when you're done'. She groaned, laying her head against the back of couch.

"Should've said yes dumbass," she grumbled as she set her phone aside, already knowing she wasn't going to be able to work knowing she had messed up an opportunity.

XxX

Ike knocking on her door made her heart speed up, her eyes flicking to her reflection before she opened the door. "Hey," he said in a low whisper, smoothing his hand down his dark blue shirt that made her breath hitch. He looked amazing. Glorious. Sexy. Perfect. Her eyes travelled down his black slacks and he chuckled. "See something you like?"

"Yeah," she breathed and he raised an eyebrow, his grin growing. "I-I mean I-you look very nice," she finished lamely, mentally slapping herself. He shook his head and stepped into her apartment, grabbing her hands with his and pulling her arms around him. "Ike," his name came out a whine and she looked up to see him looking at her.

"You look beautiful," he said and she rolled her eyes as she tried to adjust her thinly strapped black dress. "So," he stepped away from her and cleared his throat, "you ready to get this show on the road?"

"I guess," she said and he grinned.

"Selfishly I wouldn't mind skipping," he admitted and she chuckled.

"Me either, but doing this keeps them off my back."

"I know... and that's the point of all this," he said with a scowl that made her heart leap. Did he scowl at the thought of this all being fake? "Alright let's go."

XxX

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck,' Zelda repeated with a barely audible sigh as she smiled at yet another group of people her father wanted his daughters to rub elbows with. Ike stood at her side, laughing lightly with the obnoxiously gorgeous women that hadn't left his side since they arrived. She ground her teeth together, glancing at how close a few of them were gettting to being in his personal space. Oh how she wanted to throw her drink in their faces, grab Ike's arm, and storm off with him. He looked to her, flashing her a strained smile as he took her hand gently, bringing it to his lips.

"Zelda!" Rosalina came up to them with a big smile, her teal colored cocktail dress hugging her curves. Her blonde hair was piled on her head, a small star holding some stray hairs from her face. "How's my sister?" she wrapped her up in a hug, pulling her along away from Ike.

"F-fine," she said nervously, watching a red head move in for the proverbial kill. Her hand was on Ike's arm in an instant, her smile too wide, her laugh too loud. "I think Ike's getting more attention than our father."

"I know! Poor daddy outshined at his own gathering by a guy he'd rather not have to deal with," she laughed slightly. "Uh oh," she looked over Zelda's shoulder, Zelda following her gaze to see Ike now surrounded by yet another woman in a tight dress, "looks like he's a popular guy."

"Yeah," she sighed heavily and took a wincing sip of her martini.

"Hey," Rosalina put a hand on her arm, "go get your man and remind those sluts who he belongs to."

"What?" Zelda asked, taken aback by her sister's words.

"Sweetums," she turned her to face Ike, "get your man, go to your room upstairs, fuck his brains out." Zelda spluttered and blushed violently. "Do it before one of them gets bold enough to try." That got Zelda stumbling forward, eyes set on Ike, who saw her and excused himself from the women.

"Hey babe," he said in greeting and Zelda grabbed his shirt, pulling him to her. "Wha-" she put her lips to his, feeling his smile against her lips. After a moment she pulled back, taking his hand in hers.

"There's something I want to show you," she said and he raised an eyebrow, letting her pull him away from the women. She led him up a grand staircase, nodding at people they passed, smiling politely, until they went down the long hallway leading to the bedrooms. Once they made it to hers she opened the door swiftly and shoved Ike inside.

"What're you doing?" Ike asked as she shut the door and locked it.

"You're my date," she said and he chuckled nervously, "not theirs."

"You jealous?" Ike raised an eyebrow with a growing smirk.

"How am I supposed to act?" she demanded, annoyed at his triumphant look. "You're supposed to be my boyfriend and-"

"And you just locked us in a room together," he said, voice dropping lower as he advanced on her.

"I did, I had to get you away from them before-" he kept coming at her, making her backpedal. Her back hit the door and she gasped, not quite sure what he intended with his dark eyes.

"Before what?" he asked, placing his arms on either side of her head.

"Ike," she barely breathed his name and he let out a playful growl.

"Before what?" he demanded in that same low voice.

"Before I lost you to them," she admitted and he sighed, eyes losing some of their mischief.

"Zelda," he shook his head and closed the gap between their bodies, startling her, "if I wanted one of them I would try for that. I was being polite, not flirting," his eyes searched hers and she nodded. "Did you really bring me back here for that?"

"Kinda," she admitted and he laughed as he pulled her towards the bed. "What're you-"

"I've got a reputation to uphold here," he said with a grin as he eased her to the dark purple comforter. "So we are going to fu-"

"What?!" Zelda tried to scramble from him in a slight panic and he chuckled as he followed her onto the bed. He gripped her thighs and held her there as he climbed between her legs.

"Pretend fuck," he amended with an amused grin she wanted to slap off his face. "We make the noises, make the headboard bang against the wall... people will think we're up to no good and then no one will hit on either one of us."

"How do we do this?" she asked and he grinned, bucking his hips against her. She gasped at the unexpected contact, then cringed as the headboard banged into the wall. "That's so loud!" she whispered and he laughed as he did it again. "Ike the whole house will-"

"That's kinda the point," he whispered, picking up the speed of his movements. Zelda wanted to move out from under him, wanted to get away. Seriously, faking a relationship was one thing but fake fucking him was pushing her to her limits. He let out a throaty moan, the sound immediately turning her on even more. "How do you like it?" he asked and she blushed violently.

"I don't know," she said and he froze, their bodies pressed together in a suggestive way.

"You don't know? What does that mean?" he asked and she shrugged. "Zelda have you... are you-"

"Yes alright!" she snapped and looked away, not wanting to see him judging her.

"Zelda," he touched her face, making her look at him, "it's okay."

"Yeah right," she mumbled, eyes on his lips. He surprised her by leaning down to her lips, pressing a soft and sweet kiss to her lips.

"I mean it," he mumbled against her skin as he moved his lips to her neck, kissing and nipping softly. She let out a light moan and he started moving again. He kept up a steady rhythm, her feeling their close proximity affecting him as well. She couldn't help it, couldn't fight it if she tried. Zelda raised her lips to his, capturing them and savoring how his now mumbled moan felt.

"Ike," she whined when he pulled back, unaware of the banging on the door.

"Zelda!" her father's angry voice made her pale as it snapped her back to reality. Ike stood up, unbuttoning his shirt as he went to the door. He paused before he opened the door, looking to Zelda with a wicked grin.

"What do you need sir?" he asked through the door and Zelda heard Ganondorf's muttered curses.

"I need you to stop fornicating my daughter and get your ass out here!" he snapped and Ike chuckled.

"When we're done," Ike said and she jumped as he father slammed a fist into the door.

"Ike I swear I will-" Ike cracked open the door, Zelda leaping to her feet in shock.

"I am sorry sir if my fucking your daughter is upsetting you, but I can assure you we're two consenting adults who know exactly what they're doing, so fuck off." With that Ike slammed the door and locked it, a grin on his lips as he turned back to Zelda. "We're not done, not by a long shot."

"Ike you can't be serious," she giggled nervously, watching his eyes flicking down her body briefly.

"I'm deadly serious," he said and moved back towards her. Zelda felt her eyes widen as he leaned his lips to hers. "Lay down," it was a command, one she was more than willing to follow.

 **XXX**

 **A chapter! YAY! Ha, I'm hyper I apologize. Anyway shout out to my cool and amazing reviewers last chapter... and the chapter before which I forgot to mention my thanks for. As always, let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	11. Chapter 11

This was absolutely the most amazing and tortourous time for Zelda. Seriously, Ike moving on top of her, the headboard banging against the wall, and he looked like he really wanted more. She was pretty sure if she gave him the go-ahead he'd be naked in a flash. If she wasn't completely stunned beyond the point of making noises beyond whimpers at that momet, she would have. Goddesses how she wanted to. He grinned at her at one point, gripping the headboard and she opened her mouth to warn him that the ornate wooden monstrosity, carved elegantly by hand over a hundred years ago, was probably very breakable. She tried, but before any words could even form on her lips the wood snapped under his hands. A loud crack, and he started laughing.

"Fuck!" he laughed as he sat back, sweat trickling down his face. She sat up, slapping his stomach.

"You broke the headboard!" she giggled despite the circumstance, him leaning his forehead against hers. "Oh goddesses Ike how am I going to explain this?!" He shook his head, a smile a mile wide splitting his lips as he laughed.

"I didn't think it'd break," he leaned his head on her shoulder, his breath on her neck making goosebumps rise along her skin. "Ah... shit, I'll get it fixed don't worry." He looked up at her and she couldn't help but lean her lips to his. He returned the kiss, a hand coming up to keep her face there as he eased her back down on the bed. A frantic knocking on the door made him growl and pull back.

"Zellie!" Peach frantically screeched through the door and Ike looked to her and nodded to the door.

"Go on, I'm gonna need a minute," he said as he laid down on the bed. Zelda couldn't help but glance at his slacks as she smoothed her dress, noticing the obvious tenting going on. A few crude jokes popped into her brain, but she bit her lip to hold them in as she went to the door.

"Hey," she said casually as she opened the door, watching Peach's eyes widen in surprise.

"What the hell?" Peach demanded.

"What?" Zelda asked innocently, Ike chuckling behind her.

"You can't just fuck your boyfriend when there's a gathering downstairs!" she hissed, shoving her way into the room. "You!" she snarled at Ike who just gave her a lazy wave.

"Hi there," he said as he shifted on the bed, laying on his side. Zelda watched her sister take in the scene, obviously a little envious.

"You.. broke the headboard?" she asked in disbelief and Ike shrugged.

"Why do you think Zelda doesn't have one at her place?" he countered and Peach whirled to her, a shocked look on her face. Zelda just shrugged.

"He's kinda strong," she said and Ike stood up with a proud grin.

"Wh-wha-" Peach stumbled over her tongue and Ike moved to Zelda.

"Let's go and mingle my babe," he said, holding out a hand and she took it with a beaming smile.

XxX

"Babe," Ike's voice in her ear made her blush violently as they rejoined the party going on downstairs, "I think your father is going to kill me." Zelda looked around to her approaching father, squeezing Ike's hand tighter. He looked pissed. More so than the time Peach totalled her second car for the second time in one year. He stalked up to them, murder in his eyes.

"I would have a word," he snarled around his teeth and Zelda glanced to Ike. He shrugged like it didn't sound as if he was about to face a firing squad and kissed Zelda's cheek.

"Go mingle," he said with a wink and Zelda watched in shock as Ike moved off to face her father alone.

"Zelda Zelda Zelda!" Rosalina came running up to her, eyes dancing with mischief. "You're so crazy ohmygod! I can't believe you did that!" she laughed and looped an arm through hers. "I would never be so bold!"

"It was your idea," Zelda hissed and Rosalina laughed, her head thrown back, gold star shaped earrings catching the light.

"Because he's hot as hell and you two so needed to I didn't think you would though," she shook her head and they moved subtly towards her father's study. "I hope you had your fun because I think you're about to be a single woman again."

"...DARE YOU!" her father's voice boomed from behind the shut doors. There was a muted response, obviously from Ike and the eavesdropping sister's pressed their ears to the thick wooden doors to hear better. "You WHAT?!" Zelda backed up a step at her father's booming snarl of words, worried about Ike's saftey. She glanced at Rosalina, noting her face was a contorted mix of emotions.

"Should I go in there?" Zelda asked and Rosalina's eyes widened.

"Do you wanna get killed too?" she whispered and Zelda gripped the doorhandle, turning it with a heavy breath.

"I-" Ike cut off his words, eyes falling on Zelda in shock. Her father whirled, angry eyes turned to her. "It's fine Zelda, go back out there," Ike's voice was tense, almost as though he was worried what would happen if she stayed.

"Look Father," she said in a calm voice, trying not to flinch under his intense gaze, "it takes two, so if you're going to yell at Ike, you'll have to yell at me as well."

"Oh I intend to," he said and Ike stepped between them. Zelda had to admit, for a man only pretending, he was doing a damn good job of acting like a perfect boyfriend.

"This is all on me," he said in a low voice. "You don't need to yell at her okay?"

"I'll do as I wish," her father snarled and Ike took a step forward.

"I'm not going to let you, what you wish be damned," Ike's voice was dangerous, Zelda saw her father actually hesistate. Something akin to fear flashed in his eyes as Ike stood his ground.

"I want you out of my house," Ganondorf snarled and Ike shrugged.

"Fine by me, I'm tired of this stupid shit anyway," he turned, his eyes landing on Zelda and smirk tugged up the corner of his lips. "You coming Zelda?" She knew what was happening, knew it in her gut that twisted like a bad cramp. Unwittingly she had become the bone two starving dogs in the alley were fighting over. Stay and upset Ike, or leave with him and enrage her father. The murderous glare in her father's eyes scared her. He was the man that paid her bills, paid her tuition, he even took care of the insurance on the car he had bought for her...

Ike's confident grin faltered, almost like he knew what she was going to say before she did. When she decided she opened her mouth, speaking over his sigh. "Ike-"

"Yeah, I'm gone," he said softly, something she couldn't name twisting his expression. He brushed past her, looking ready to punch someone, and stormed out.

"Well now," her father smoothed his fitted black suit unnecessarily, "that's better. Now that you're rid of the trash I have some people I'd like you to meet my dear." Zelda nodded numbly, feeling as if her world was collapsing around her.

XxX

An hour later and Zelda had met more eligible bachelors than she cared to remember. Doctors, lawyers, esteemed colleagues... they were all a blur of too-white teeth and expensive cologne. She smiled politely at all of them, Rosalina at her side doing the same. She barely heard what was said around her, all she could think of was Ike. It was all fake, every last kiss, every last smile... so why did it feel like she had just broken up with him? They weren't real. They were a fake couple, a lie so her parents would get off her back. Why did it feel like he had walked off hurt and mad? Surely he was relieved to be done with the joke of a fake relationship right? Surely he wanted nothing to do with her anymore...

Sighing heavily, she excused herself from the company of some doctor that she could give two shits about and walked out into the brisk night air. She pulled her phone from her tiny clutch purse, heart thundering at the text from Ike sent thirty minutes ago. She pulled it up, mind reeling as to what it could say.

 _'Zelda I'm sorry. I thought I did what was right, apparently I was wrong. I'm too much of a coward to ever say this to you but here goes: This stupid thing has to end. You never liked me from the start and it's killing me to keep it up because for fucks sake I have liked you from the time you walked into my room by mistake. I thought this would be a great way to show you that I'm not the stupid man whore that you think I am, that I want more than a fuck and to never call again. I wanted this with you to be real... I'm sorry if it puts you in a weird spot but I can't do this anymore. Sorry you'll have to deal with your parents trying to set you up, but maybe one of them deserves you. I know I don't. Ike'_

Tears of disbelief pricked at her eyes as she reread the message at least a dozen times. He liked her? Ike, the perfect, amazing guy, liked her?! "Holy shit," was all she could manage around her stunned tongue.

"Zellie?" Peach's voice was cautious and quiet. "You okay? I saw Ike leave..."

"I need to talk to him," she said and looked to Peach, desperation in her eyes. "Can you drive me back home?"

"It's the middle of the party," Peach said and Rosalina joined them outside on the raised deck, heels clicking over to them.

"What happened?" she asked and Zelda looked to her.

"Can you drive me home?" she asked and Rosalina let out a sigh of relief.

"Hell yes I can, if I have to listen to one more doctor tell me about a surgery and how glorious he is I'm going to stab someone. Let's go."

XxX

Zelda told Rosalina on the drive what they had been up to, how everything was fake, but apparently Ike had harbored feelings for her that she was ignorant of. Rosalina laughed at the fake sex, a fact that now Zelda had to laugh at too. "My god we so have to keep this from Peach," Rosalina said conspiratorally. "I loved watching her have a little panic attack over her sister having more fun than her. HA!" she threw her head back and laughed again, Zelda not quite able to join in the humorous moment. "But he really likes you?" Rosalina asked when she finished laughing and Zelda nodded, reading the text to her again.

"I can't believe I missed it."

"You guys seriously had me fooled," Rosalina admitted and Zelda looked at her curiously. "I thought with the way he was standing up to Dad and all that you two were like... serious, maybe for even longer than you told us."

"Really?"

"Duh girl! Have you seen how many guys run for the hills when Dad turns his 'you're not good enough for my girl' routine on them? Ike stood his ground, defended you and himself, and actually came back! He's a keeper in my book. And come on, poker with your brother in law? No dude that's not head over heels for you would sit through that after the horrific dinnershow Dad did."

"Do you think you could make a detour?" Zelda asked and Rosalina shot her a smile as dazzling as a thousand stars.

"Where's your Romeo live?"

XxX

Zelda banged on Ike's door, hoping he would answer. The door opened and she sighed to see a sleepy looking Link blinking at her under his blonde bangs. "Zel? What's up?"

"Is Ike here?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No, he stormed in here, all weird and shit, changed his clothes and left. I asked what was wrong and the look he shot me could've wilted a deku tree." He ran a hand through his hair. "You might try calling him, I don't know where he went." Zelda groaned and nodded.

"Thanks Link," she forced a smile and he opened the door farther.

"You wanna come in?"

"No... I better not," she said and hugged him quickly. "Thanks again."

"Uh huh," he said with a sleepy nod and she chuckled.

"Go back to bed sleepyhead."

"Yeah," he mumbled, already shutting the door. The second the lock clicked she pulled out her phone and dialed Ike, cursing as it went straight to voicemail.

"This is Ike, leave a message." She sighed and hung up, not sure what to say. Feeling like lead lined her bones, she moved back to Rosalina's waiting car and got in, a sigh escaping her lips.

"You okay?" her sister asked tentatively.

"No," she answered, looking to her with a sad smile. "Just take me home."

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading, and as always, thanks to my review from concisponci last chapter! You are amazing! Let me know what you think, much love, Leigh**


	12. Chapter 12

Zelda sighed as she walked into her empty apartment, feeling for the first time how empty it really was. She looked to her couch, where they had cuddled and slept, feeling like shit for not choosing to leave with him. Now that the moment had passed, she kicked herself. As if her father would kick her out, make her suffer? She had been going under the assumption that Ike was just pretending, faking for the sake of their lie. If her father had really kicked her out she knew deep down that Ike would have let her stay with him if no one else would. Even if it was all fake, he would've done that. He did it for Link, her best friend, when he had barely known him for more than a few months. That had been so long ago now... Link still had the room rent free.

She collapsed on her couch, wanting to call Ike again and tell him she was sorry. She wanted to beg him to come over, tell him that she wanted this to be real too... She wanted to but didn't. Her mind conjured up terrible scenes to torture her with. Him out at a bar getting shit-faced beyond caring about anything, going home with some random girl... A whimper escaped her lips at the thought. He left the house and Link had no idea where he went. His phone was off. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. Sighing, she gripped the blanket hanging over the back of the couch and pulled it on top of her.

XxX

The next day his phone was still off. His car wasn't at the shop. He was nowhere apparently. Zelda was about to panic, thinking of a thousand terrible things that might have happened to him. Her resolve almost breaking, she went into the shop, asking the first person she saw about Ike's whereabouts. It happened to be a blonde beauty, her oil-stained work clothes hanging loose on her body. "Can I help you?" she asked and Zelda glanced at her nametag: SammyGirl embroidered in a sky blue thread.

"Hi I'm looking for Ike... Do you know where he is?" she asked and the blonde shook her head.

"He texted me at about one this morning, telling me that I needed to open... I honestly have no idea where he is," she bit her lip, eyes searching Zelda's face. "Are you his girlfriend?"

"What?" Zelda asked, a blush crawling up her cheeks.

"Yeah," Samus gave her a big friendly smile, "brown hair, pretty face, pointed ears... he wouldn't shut up about you a few days back. I'm sorry if you're not I just assumed..." she ran a hand through her messy blonde hair self-consciously. "Anyway, I'd say try to call him but he apparently hasn't turned on his phone since he texted me."

"Oh... okay, thanks," Zelda mumbled and she managed a strained smile before going back to her car. She had one person left to call. One person she didn't want to, because he was the one person close enough to Peach that could spill the beans. She finally broke down and called the one person that always knew what was going on with Ike: Marth. His phone rang twice and when he picked it up she felt her heart leap into her throat.

"Hello?" he answered with a happy voice.

"Marth hey it's Zelda," she said and took a breath, bracing herself to ask the next question.

"Hey you!" he said in a tone he never used on her or any female. It was his flirty there's-a-hot-guy-I-wanna-fuck tone. Weird. She heard the sound of a chair scraping on hardwood and he mumbled something to someone. After a moment she heard a door shut and Marth sighed. "Why are you calling me Zelliebell?" he asked and Zelda's brows knitted together in confusion.

"Why did you answer like that?" she counter-asked and Marth scoffed.

"Uh maybe because my friend that has been fake dating you and getting his heart stomped on is sitting at my table drinking my best alcohol reeking of self-loathing? Is that a good enough reason for you?" he asked and Zelda groaned.

"I need to talk to him, really bad Marth," she said and he huffed.

"Yeah? And I'd love it if he was gay but we don't always get what we want. Now look I don't know what happened, he hasn't said much to me but one thing I do know is this: he's obviously hurt and he keeps muttering about fucking something up with you. SO," he said loudly and sighed, "you are not talking to him right now girly. What he needs is to go to sleep, I think he's been up all night."

"Marth please I-"

"Zelliebell please," he cut her off, tone begging, "I get it. Something happened and now he's feeling like a jackass. I've known this guy for forever. I've seen him get his heart snapped in half and I've seen him recover. What he needs right now is to not talk to you. Give him space to sort his head and sober up and then you can talk to him. Right now he doesn't know me from his mother he's so drunk. If you talked to him now he'd be a mess and all angry. So... Hey wait are you going to the beach party Ilia is having next week?"

"Uh..." Zelda shook her head, belatedly remembering she agreed to go over a month ago when Ilia had first mentioned it. "Yeah, goddesses with everything that's been going on around here I kinda forgot-"

"Talk to him then. He'll be there, Ilia has enlisted him to help with grilling. In a week he'll be out of this funk and ready to talk. Okay?"

"I don't know if I can make it a week," she admitted and Marth laughed.

"Even better for you to wait! Now look I gotta go but I'll text you if something changes alright?"

"Okay... thanks Marth."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, don't mention it. He'll get all pissy with me and I can so not deal with that right now. Anywho let me let you go, I've gotta call your sister about one of her appointments getting moved back an hour on Monday. Bye!" he hung up, leaving Zelda with a dread she hardly knew how to handle sinking into her gut.

One week?

Could she last that long?

Why couldn't she just... talk to him?

XxX

She hated waiting. Hated it with a passion. It had been bad enough when she was fake dating Ike, waiting on a text or call, not wanting to seem clingy. Now that she knew, now that they were done... waiting had become a monster she couldn't slay. An entire week Ike free? Was there anything more horrible? She certainly couldn't think of anything. It was so tempting to just go to Marth's apartment and bang on the door. Instead she went to class, went through the motions of doing papers and assignments, mind a weird fog she hadn't experienced before.

Finally, one aching week passed, and she found herself getting ready to go to the beach on a bright sunny Saturday afternoon. She put on her favorite swimsuit, a dark purple one piece with lacy sides. A dark purple towel in hand, she went downstairs and out to her car. She wanted to speed to the beach but she took her time, not even sure if he'd be there today. She watched the city give way to the beach, a smile coming to her lips as she saw the classic blue car shining in the afternoon sun.

She parked her car, hands shaking slightly and looked at her reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Alright Zelda," she told herself, "you can do this." With that and a deep breath, she stepped out from her car.

 **XXX**

 **I enjoy my cliffhangers... I do have my evil moments I admit. I enjoy them so. Anyway, thank you concisponci and FireEmblemNerd0909 for reviewing last chapter! Made my day. Random side note: one of my neighbor's named their wifi "Brace Yourself, Wifi is Coming"... I think they like Game of Thrones eh? I've never seen it. Anywho, as always, let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	13. Chapter 13

Her sandals slapped her feet in a steady rhythm as she walked from the packed sand parking lot to the loose sand past the grassy dunes, eyes finding Ilia waving at her frantically from a crowded group of tables. Zelda put on her best smile and walked over to them, eyes finding Ike easily amongst the group. He had his back to her, his bare back making her almost halt. She saw who he was talking to; a duo of women, both well-endowed and flaunting it in tiny bikinis. Her fists clenched, her towel suffering for her rage. "Zelliebell!" Marth called out to her, waving a frantic arm. She watched Ike whirl at Marth's words, his eyes landing on hers. Steeling herself for the worst, she moved forward, dropping her towel on the table by Link's stuff.

"Hey you!" she smiled warmly up at Marth who ran forward and gave her a hug.

"Get him away from the sluts now before he does something he'll regret," he whispered furiously in her ear before he stepped back. "Come on, let's grab a drink," he said louder and turned. Zelda looked to Ike, watching him turn back to the waiting women with a grin she hated to see him give anyone else. She clenched her hands into fists again, her nails digging into her palms painfully. Ike turned back to the grill, flipping a few things, the women eyeing him like he was the only man on an island full of women. Zelda couldn't blame them. His black swim trunks with a blue paint splatter spot on the left leg were hanging gorgeously low on his hips, his tan even as far as the eye could see. She saw him pick up a bottled beer, raising it to his lips slowly. She had never been so envious of a liquid before in her life. He pulled the bottle back, licking his lips as he set it down. One of the women, a purple haired woman with red eyes like rubies, stepped closer to him and Zelda lost it.

Pushing aside all of her fears and insecurities, Zelda stalked over to the grill where Ike was still flipping hamburger patties. She stared straight at him, willing him to look at her. He didn't and she felt a stab of anger. He was focused on his task, the women circling like sharks. Or vultures. That was a better comparison in her opinion. When she was right next to the grill, the heat of it warming her face, he finally looked up at her. "Hey," he said in a guarded tone. "How do you like your burgers?"

"Can I talk to you?" she asked and his eyes narrowed slightly, his nostrils flaring. He seemed confused, a mix of emotions she couldn't understand in his eyes. His jaw twitched and she watched him swallow.

"Maybe later," he said with a casual shrug, eyes flitting over to the purple haired woman that was sending a glare Zelda's way. "Maybe not." Zelda felt her eye twitch at that. She didn't build up her resolve to do this only to have him getting ogled and her not being able to do a damn thing about it. Ike liked her, why was he acting like this?

"Ike," she said in a warning tone and he snorted.

"Don't take a tone with me," he said as he set the tongs down, stepping over to her, his bare toes, digging into the soft sand. They stood there for a minute, his eyes hurt as they stood less than a foot apart. "You made your choice."

"I made the wrong one," she said honestly, hoping he could see it in her eyes. His eyes searched hers, two dark blue orbs trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yeah?" he asked carefully and she nodded. "Then why didn't you tell me that this whole week? I know Marth talked to you."

"He told me not to call you! Wait, how'd you find out?" she asked and Ike's face cracked into a grin, one that made her heart ache.

"He can't keep a secret from me," he said and Zelda couldn't help but smile. He opened his mouth to say something more but Zelda had enough. Pretenses gone, she did the one thing she had wanted to do for a long time. She lunged for Ike, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers. She smiled against his lips when his arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her to him without a care for the indignant scoff from the women that had been flirting with him.

"IKE!" Link's voice made them pull apart. "You're gonna burn the food man!" he said with a goofy grin and Ike chuckled, holding out a hand for Zelda to take. She did so eagerly, both of them turning back to the grill with a happy sigh. She watched him cook for a minute, the sizzling meat hissing as he flipped some undercooked ones. It barely registered in the back of her brain that the women were gone.

"So," Ike said carefully after a moment, "can this not be pretend anymore?"

"Goddesses yes," she breathed and Ike squeezed her hand before leaning to her lips with a grin.

"Your dad is going to have a fit," he said before he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I don't care," she whispered, eyes fluttering shut as she leaned against his body.

"He might cut you off the gravy train," Ike pointed out and she shook her head.

"I'll have to find a generous soul that would be willing to take me in," she said with a smile and he quirked up an eyebrow. She let out an unintended whimper at the sight and he kissed her again.

"Well I hope I'm your first choice, not like how I was your second choice or worse for a fake boyfriend," he teased and she laughed, slapping his stomach lightly.

"I had no idea," she said and Ike gave her a look of disbelief.

"I had no idea you were blind," he said in a mocking tone of despair and she shook her head. "Once I'm done cooking we're going for a walk okay?"

"A walk?"

"Yep," he let the word pop and picked up his beer. "We've got some things to discuss."

XxX

Food cooked and served, they wandered away from the group, hand in hand. Zelda was almost convinced that this was all an amazing dream she was going to wake up from at any moment. Any second now she was going to get a phone call from her mother or, goddesses forbid, Peach and the spell of this magical moment would be broken. A good distance from the group and they stopped, both of them deciding silently to wrap the other in a hug. Ike kissed her ear gently, lips moving down from the point to the lobe, all the way down to her neck.

"Ike," she almost moaned his name and he chuckled against her skin.

"Go on and ask me," he said softly and she furrowed her brow slightly. "Ask what I did when I left your parent's house that night. I can see it in your eyes, there's something you're worried about."

"Well I-" she looked up at him and sighed heavily. "Where'd you go?"

"I drove back into the city, parked in the first gas station I came across, texted you which took longer than I'd care to admit, went home, changed, and went straight to Marth's for his best alcohol and a shoulder to whine on." He grinned at her when he finished his recounting, eyes searching hers. "Fucking someone didn't even cross my mind."

"And back there at the grill?" she asked and he shook his head.

"They came up to me, I saw you and decided to be a total dumbass... I'm not a bad guy Zelda," he said and she nodded. He lowered his lips to hers for a kiss and Zelda gave in. A week without him was torture, it was hell like she didn't know could exist. She never wanted that again. Never again. She ran her hands over his bare chest when they pulled away, marvelling at the glorious muscle and faded scars.

"How'd you get these?" she asked as she traced one and he shook his head.

"A bad day a few years back," he said softly, eyes shutting as she traced another.

"Tell me," she said and he opened his eyes slowly.

"Not now," he responded, tone almost begging. "I don't wanna drag out skeletons today. Right now I just want to relish in the fact that you're really mine."

"I am," she stared him straight in the eye, cerulean locked on the deepest blue, "and I don't ever want to be anyone else's again."

"The way I'm starting to feel about you," he spoke in such a serious tone it made her heart flutter, "you won't have to worry about that."

 **XXX**

 **Ahem, tada! Another chapter for you my dear reader! Since my last chapter post last night (my time) I have had one review from a lovely guest. Thank you! As always, let me know what you think, much love, Leigh**


	14. Chapter 14

Zelda sighed nervously as the car rolled to a stop outside of Peach's mansion. Ike held her hand from his spot behind the wheel, the engine of his pride and joy rumbling with obvious power even as it idled. She glanced to him and he gave her a grin, closing the gap between them for a soft quick kiss. "I'm here," he said reassuringly, "and I'm not going anywhere."

"Goddesses I hope father isn't here," she breathed and Ike chuckled.

"And miss a chance to see his favorite person in the whole wide world? Come on," he grinned and opened his door, the little creak making Zelda tilt her head. She watched him walk around to her side, curiosity getting the better of her.

"You know," she said carefully as he opened her door, holding out a hand to help her, "that door squeaks right?"

"Yep," he said with a nod.

"Why don't you fix it?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Always creaked when Dad drove it," he said and she smiled sadly at him, squeezing his fingers. "Are you ready for this girlfriend?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said with a scowl and he shook his head as they neared the front door, him raising a hand to knock.

"Zellie! I-" Peach froze mid excited word, eyes landing on Ike and widening. "You-you brought-"

"So nice to see you again Peach," Ike said with a charming smile in place on his lips, stepping past Zelda's stunned sister with a determined look in his eyes. "Mario!" he greeted the round man in a red dress shirt who beamed at him.

"Ike! My god man it's been too long!" they shook hands, grinning like old friends and Zelda let out a shaky sigh of relief.

"I know it's been a few days, we never set up our registry or anything," he said and Mario let out a loud laugh.

"Don't worry, I've got a rough draft going, we'll just add a few things and-"

"You," Ganondorf's voice boomed out, silencing the crowd. Zelda turned, looking to see Ike already striding towards her father.

"Sir," he said, hand outstretched, face guarded.

"I thought this," Ganondorf motioned between Zelda and Ike, "was over."

"It's not, not by a longshot," Ike said firmly.

"You're not good enough for her," Ganondorf stated and Ike smirked confidently at him.

"I know that," Ike said, hand still held out between them.

"I don't approve of this," it was a subtle and veiled threat, one that made Zelda roll her eyes.

"I don't care," Ike's voice was firm, unwavering. Zelda watched them stare each other down, both so set in their ways. Finally, for the first time in her life since Ganondorf adopted her, she saw him cave. His hand reached out and shook Ike's, a tiny smile threatening to be seen on his lips. "Who knows sir," Ike said when the handshake was finished, "I might win you over one of these days."

"Don't push it," Ganondorf said, this time the small smile slipping as he turned to Zelda. "Well come here," he held out his arms and Zelda stepped over to him, happily hugging him with a glance at Ike. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start.

XxX

Dinner passed with polite small talk. Rosalina talked about some doctor she had met, how they had a second date planned, and how he insisted she buy a new dress for the occasion with his credit card. Peach shrieked out at a random point about a positive home pregnancy test, at which Mario paled slightly, and Palutena spent the remainder of the meal regaling Mario and Ike with tales of when the girls were little and all the trouble they would cause.

"I had days when I wondered what possessed me to adopt three girls!" she laughed and Ike chuckled next to her, eyes looking to Zelda with amusement.

"You were a troublemaker huh?" he asked and Zelda gave an indignant sniff.

"Peach always started it," she said and Peach scoffed.

"Please, Rosalina always did, I got blamed. The pink nail polish on the wall was so her, not me."

"I hated pink!" Palutena pointed out with a huff. "Why would I cover my bedroom wall in it?"

"That..." Zelda cleared her throat and sipped her water, "was actually me. I was getting Peach back for ripping Pandabear."

"YOU!?" Peach shrieked and Ike laughed. "I got in so much trouble for that!"

"Ike m'boy," Mario stood up and motioned to the doorway with a nod of his head, "I think it best to let the sisters quarrel."

"Me too, before the bloodshed starts," Ike stood up and Zelda looked up at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked and he chuckled.

"I had enough fights with Mist growing up to know when to back away from squabbling women," he said and she shook her head, him leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

"To the mancave!" Mario declared and Ike followed him out of the room, Ganondorf standing silently and moving like a shadow behind them. "I got these cigars in and..." A silence fell over the women, Peach letting out a giggle to break the ice.

"Daddy seems to be warming up to Ike," Peach said and Palutena nodded.

"About time, best man any of you have brought around since Peach met Mario," she said with a smile at Zelda. "He's a nice young man I like him."

"Has he told you he loves you yet?" Rosalina asked an Zelda shook her head.

"I think he does, but he's just-"

"Being a man about it?" Peach interjected and Zelda shook her head with a little laugh.

"He'll hopefully say it soon..." she stood up, curious as to what was going on in the 'mancave'. "Peach?"

"Hmm?" she responded casually as she sipped on her blindingly pink lemonade.

"Do you still have the mancave bugged?"

"You have listening devices in your husband's chillroom?" Palutena asked with a laugh and Peach shrugged.

"It's Peach," Rosalina pointed out with a smile, "of course she does."

"I don't have it bugged anymore," Peach said with a sigh as she stood up. "Mario found it and scolded me for being so nosy."

"Mario scolded you?" they all asked in unison and Peach laughed.

"Yes, he does that from time to time," she said and Zelda shook her head, finding it hard to imagine Mario ever fussing at Peach over anything.

XxX

Finally the night with her family ended, and Zelda was pleasantly surprised to see her father and boyfriend shake hands without veiled threats and clipped tones. They made it back to the car and Ike sighed heavily as he turned the key. "I remember telling you I never wanted to do that again," he said with a look over at her. She returned the look with a toothy smile.

"You did it because you love me," she said and he hesitated, hand poised over the gearshift. "I-I mean you-"

"I didn't want to say it in the car in front of Peach's castle over here," he said as he turned to look at her, seriousness carved into his expression, "but yeah, I do."

"What?" Zelda was pretty sure her heart forgot to beat and her lungs forgot how to breathe as he turned to her, a hand coming up to touch the side of her face gently.

"Zelda," his voice was soft but powerful, his eyes focused on hers, "I love you."

"I love you too," she breathed and he closed the gap between their lips with a swift but air-stealing kiss. As he pulled away she remembered how to breathe and said to him all in a rush, "Do you wanna spend the night?"

"Define 'spend the night'," he said with a flirty grin and red flooded her cheeks.

"Well I don't have a headboard to break..." she said and his grin grew lustful.

"No but you have a mattress that could use a good breaking in," he said in a low voice that sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine.

"How fast can this car go?" she asked and he shot her a look as he put it in drive, the tires squealing on the smooth concrete as they lurched forward.

 **XXX**

 **This is the end! I really want to thank my amazing and lovely reviewers from last chapter: concisponci (for every chapter of everything I ever post ever), FireEmblemNerd (I think you're right behind her on the list of most reviews), CowTits the Udderly Glorious (that name made me laugh and I had to tell about twenty different people who then gave me weird looks...), CallMeDecaffeinated (I'm never decaffeinated, I pity you), and my lovely Guest lilpup (I'm glad to be bookmarked twice!) Seriously, you guys have no idea how awesome the alerts make me feel. And a big thank you to all of you who have followed and favorited over the course of the story. Hugs for all my readers! As this is the last chapter, let me know what you think! I will always be posting more Zike, so (shameless self promotion here) check back soon! Thank you all so much for reading. Much love, Leigh**


End file.
